The Gemini Effect
by Michelle Amethyst
Summary: Hermione Granger approached them, her now hazel eyes streaming with tears. He saw a glinting silver dagger piercing clean through her left palm. The blood was dripping crimson as it pooled in her hand and dripped down her wrist and onto the floor.'DMHG!
1. Eavesdropping on a Roof with Cramps

A/N- I obviously do no own Harry Potter, so lets not get sue happy eh?

June 7, 1997

Hermione Granger could usually be found in a few tried and true places within the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Library was among the first places that could be searched for the familiar sight of curly brown hair and a knapsack filled to the brim with books. However if one were to look for Hermione in her usual haunt on this day, one would come up empty.

Yes indeed it seemed strange that the studious Gryffindor would leave all the wonderful books that were practically begging to be read, especially with end of year exams in full swing. It makes more sense if one were to remember that the only exam left to take for Hermione was Care of Magical Creatures and she was positive that she knew all that Hagrid could test her on.

So with her mind already starting her summer vacation, Hermione was relaxing. On this day she could be found in a most unusual spot. The spot that she had chosen (and secretly enjoyed for years now) was atop the roof of the Owlery. No one could disturb her sunbathing and meditation with homework questions or pleas to cheat off her exam. No, Hermione was blissfully alone and lying comfortably on her back watching the clouds pass, trying to distinguish what shapes they were making as the floated by.

She was not entirely comfortable however, for as much as she enjoyed her solitude and secrecy, for one thing she had the worst menstrual cramps she had experienced for a long while. She knew she could go to Madam Pomfrey for a pain potion, but she was enjoying the sun too much to be bothered. She also felt slightly uncomfortable because she could occasionally catch snippets of students conversations as they posted letters. She did not like feeling like she was eavesdropping, but she can't help what she overhears!

This uncomfortable feeling intensified when she heard a familiar voice waft up to her ears. The slight aristocratic edge could not be mistaken for anyone other than Draco Malfoy.

"So your posting a letter to your mum and dad to remind them of your birthday? Don't you think your Mum would especially remember something like that?" Draco asked his companion.

A voice that Hermione did not really immediately recognize answered, " Drake, I've told you before. They don't really forget my birthday, it's kind of like they try not to think about it too much. I never did understand it, but I have to send them letters right before so they send me something. Usually I don't mind if they 'forget' but I'm coming of age soon, so I figure this birthday I'll just remind them and have a story to tell my kids one day when they come of age. You know the type, 'When I was young and came of age, my folks got me, fill in the blank here'. Do you get it now? I will not repeat myself Drake, you're not that thick!" The voice made Hermione's heart beat a bit faster. She honestly didn't understand that reaction one bit.

"Shut up Blaise, I'm not thick and you know it. I'm just confused on how a person could not forget but at the same time not remember. Especially your parents. They obviously love you and have no problems showing it. At least not like my family..." Draco trailed off a bit wistfully and Hermione felt a twinge of pity. She had met Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy before and she understood what he meant. While Narcissa seemed like she would be loving behind closed doors, Lucius seemed the type to hold in those kinds emotions at all times. That coupled with the fact that Lucius was a Death Eater didn't seem conducive to the warm and fuzzies.

"Drake, I cant explain it either. But Honestly, you have to know your parents love you. They wouldn't be taking such a risk if they didn't and you know it. They are doing all they can to protect you and if that isn't love then I don't know what is." Blaise spoke slightly lower and Hermione had to strain to hear, " I mean being sp-" Blaise was abruptly cut off.

"Blaise, what the hell! Quiet down with that!" Draco said in annoyed tone.

"Sorry mate, but you know what I mean, and if your father doesn't crush you with hugs like mine does it doesn't mean he loves you any less. Thats just Lucius's way. And besides, my family is Italian, we are boisterous, passionate people. Not like you dry English gents." Blaise snickered.

"Shut it Blaise." Draco laughed along with his friend. At that moment Hermione felt a particular sharp pain in her lower abdomen and had to bite back a whimper. Damn her Monthlies!

"Ouch!" Hermione froze, afraid she hadn't been successful keeping her pain in.

"What the hell is wrong with you Blaise? Why are you clutching your stomach?" Draco's voice held slight panic.

Hermione was unable to move once again as she heard Blaise's reply.

"Dunno mate. It felt like I knife was carving me up from the inside there for a second. Its a bit better but I've been feeling it off and on all day. Weird."

"If I didn't know you were male I'd say that sounds like menstrual cramps. At least thats how I've heard Pansy describe them once when she was trying to gross me out. Nasty topic of discussion if you ask me." Draco laughed again.

"Well seeing as how I am most definitely NOT a female, I don't bloody know whats going on. I tried taking a pain potion and it didn't work. But it comes and goes so I'm pretty sure I'm not dying today."

"Damn. I was hoping you were." Draco laughed at his friend.

"You wouldn't know what to do without me, Drake. You only get one friend like me in a lifetime you know." Blaise used a pompous voice that made Hermione want to giggle. She held herself in check, barely.

"Yeah, yeah. Blaise, lets go. That snowy owl looks ready to peck out my eyes. I have no idea what I've done to it. I'm always nice to owls, you think they'd like me." Draco said in a truly bemused voice that sent Hermione into a fit of silent laughter. He sounded so adorable.

_Oh dear. He sounded adorable? What in Merlin's name was that all about?_

As Hermione dropped down from the roof of the Owlery a bit later she was immensely grateful for the gymnastics she had taken as a child. She was more agile and flexible as a result and it helped when she was climbing up and down from the roof of her secret place. Most people thought she was deathly afraid of heights, but it was misconception.

She had an aversion to flying mainly because for the longest time she didn't like the idea of a thin piece of wood holding her up hundreds of feet in the air. Now, she wasn't as frightened and had even played Quidditch occasionally at the Burrow.

As she made her way out of the Owlery she set herself on the path to visit the infirmary for a vial of pain potion. The corridors seemed oddly empty and she figured most students were either in their common rooms or the library cramming. Hermione felt grateful for the slight reprieve of her sixth year. She was in between the major testing years and she was glad to not have to stress out too much.

When she walked into the infirmary she slowed her pace as she heard the same voices from the Owlery once again deep in conversation. They hadn't noticed her entrance so she took the opportunity to listen quietly and see if she could figure out what was troubling her so much about the pair.

"Geez Drake, you are starting to remind me of my mother with all your nagging. I came to the infirmary as you insisted I do, but I'm telling you mate, I've already tried a pain potion today, and it didn't work. One more isn't gonna make a difference." Blaise was whining slightly.

"You never know Blaise, maybe it wasn't a pain potion you took earlier." Draco seemed insistent.

"I would know. It tasted like dirty socks. That was a pain potion for sure. " Blaise pulled a face. Hermione snickered softly, but it was enough to alert the Slytherin boys to her presence.

"Granger." Malfoy nodded slightly in her direction. Hermione returned the gesture and took the opportunity to study them both while they waited for Madam Pomfrey. Draco had grown taller than even Ron at this point, standing at 6'3. He had lost the pointy face quality he had in his younger years as he filled out and let his hair free of all the gel he had once bathed his hair in. Without his outer robe it was plain to see that while he was lean, he was not lacking in muscles. His silver eyes were looking back at her with an unreadable emotion in them. Hermione noticed a slight increase in the room's temperature after her appraisal of Malfoy.

Hermione directed her attention to Blaise momentarily after she felt his gaze rest on her. She hadn't ever really spoken to him or even noticed when he was around. He seemed quiet around large groups of people. However he was not easily ignored in the looks department. He stood an inch shorter than Draco, with a similar build but more muscular. His tan skin looked lovely against his Hazel eyes. He had a dark chestnut head of wavy hair. He was indeed handsome, especially when he showed off his even white teeth framed by full lips. Hermione smiled at him on impulse, but not in the least because she was attracted to him. She had looked at him and simply couldn't help but smile.

Blaise saw her smile and returned it in full. No words were exchanged as their gazes locked. Draco noticed their seeming staring contest and cleared his throat feeling oddly irritated. Luckily they were all saved by the arrival of Madam Pomfrey.

"What can I do for you students?" Her tone was warm but straightforward.

Hermione nodded her head at the boy's, acknowledging that they had gotten there first. As her cramps got particularly nasty she winced. The boys seemed to notice and they did something unprecedented.

"You go ahead Hermione." It was Blaise who spoke.

Swallowing her shock at Slytherins being selfless she composed herself quickly. "I need a pain potion Madam Pomfrey, please. " She directed at the Medi-Witch.

"Me too!" Blaise called out as Madam Pomfrey bustled away to retrieve the vials.

"Thanks guys," Hermione muttered softly to the boys.

"No problem, Granger" Draco said equally as soft as Blaise shot another smile her way.

Hermione's mind was reeling. They were being nice to her. No insults, no bickering, no anything she had come to expect from Slytherins. It was nice. If there was one thing she had learned it was to not ignore small miracles. In her mind Magic was a miracle and she felt blessed to have it. Friends were another one of her miracles and now the boys from the house in which she had come to expect cruelty from were being nice, that would not be ignored or trivialized. Sure she would be cautious but not totally disbelieving that their actions were genuine.

Madam Pomfrey interrupted her musings by handing a vial of pain potion to her. The procedure was to drink it and hand the empty vial back to the Medi-Witch and wait five seconds to ensure it worked. She swallowed quickly after another sharp pain was tearing across her tummy. She could have sworn she heard Blaise mutter a low pain filled curse in the middle of her atrocious cramp. Soon the pain stopped mid twist in her abdomen and she breathed a sigh of relief. She grinned at Madam Pomfrey as she gave her back the vial.

"Thank you so much Madam. I feel loads better now!" She began to walk away when she heard a startled, "Me too..." come from Blaise.

"But you haven't had your potion yet Mr. Zabini." Madam Pomfrey sounded incredulous.

"I don't know what happened. It just went away. My stomach has been hurting all day and just now it stopped, like it never hurt to begin with." He sounded amazed.

"Well, off you go then?" Madam Promfrey's confusion echoed in her voice.

Hermione continued walking towards the Great Hall, hoping things would make sense soon. She had the strangest feeling that something was going on. She also felt like something was coming.


	2. Bathtime with a Gryffindor

**A/N- Don't own the characters. Would be nice if I did. But I don't. Woe is me. Enjoy :)**

June 8, 1997

Hermione was restless. She lay in her bed listening to the sounds of her dorm-mates sleeping on peacefully, something she wished she could do. Her mind would not allow that however, so she resigned herself to the fact that she was awake and ready to rise at the ungodly hour of 5 am.

She had two hours before breakfast in the Great Hall would even begin so she decided that instead of studying for her last exam that was set at 10 am, she would try and make sense of the jumble of thoughts and feelings she was having. A bath might help. If her body were to relax maybe her mind would follow.

She quietly crept out of the Gryffindor common room with her uniform and toiletries tucked under her arm. As Hermione expertly navigated the hallways on her way to the prefects bathroom, she enjoyed the stillness of the hour. Her life could get so hectic at times that when it was quiet, she reveled in it.

Hermione stopped in front of the entrance of the Prefect bathroom and muttered the password quietly, 'Aquaphilia'. The bathroom was empty as she suspected it would be. She walked over to the tub (more like pool) and selected strawberry bubble bath. Her favorite. As the tub/pool filled she stripped and readied herself to dive in. She caught a quick glimpse of her reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror that was in the bathroom. Her body had certainly changed over the years. Gone was her hunched posture, a result of too many books on her back at a time. She had realized after fourth year that she could simply place a charm on her bag to become weightless. She was ashamed at not having thought of it sooner. Hermione stood tall at 5'7, and she enjoyed her height. Her body had definitely gained the curves that are promised to the female species and though she didn't advertise her body like some, she had a figure that was to die for.

The tub/pool was ready for her and she relished the contact of warm water on her body as she dove in head first. She expelled the air from her lungs which allowed her to sink and sit comfortably at the bottom. Hermione enjoyed holding her breath and seeing how long she could go for. As she sat under the suds she began to recall the conversation she had with her friends at dinner the night before.

Hermione had gone to eat soon after getting her pain potion and leaving the Slytherins in the Hospital Wing. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had waved her over when they saw her enter the Great Hall. Ginny had been leaning against Harry as she half-heartedly ate while chatting about how horrid O.W.L's were. Harry had been gazing at her between mouthfuls with a slightly lovestruck look that made Hermione smile. It was just too damn adorable.

Then suddenly, Harry stiffened slightly. No one except Hermione noticed right away. She followed Harry's gaze as the objects of his discomfort became apparent. Blaise and Malfoy. They had just walked in and had sat down in a relatively empty part of the Slytherin table. Hermione's heart sped up a bit as she caught both of their eyes. She glanced at her friend's quickly and realized that Ginny had finally gone silent and was looking between Harry and Hermione, clearly curious as to why she had lost her audience.

"What's up Harry?" Ginny asked her boyfriend. Harry stopped staring at the Slytherins and reverted his gaze to his girlfriend.

"That's exactly what I want to know." He answered, his face pensive. Ron threw him a confused look, which Harry caught. He sighed as he answered the unspoken question in Ron's look.

"It's just that... Haven't you guys been wondering why Malfoy stopped hanging out with Goyle and Crabbe? Or why he hasn't been really nasty to any of us all year? I mean really, he hasn't called Hermione a Mudblood- sorry Hermione- since last year. I want to know what's up with him. I need to make sure he isn't up to something."

Hermione was shocked to realize that Harry was in fact correct; Malfoy hadn't called her a Mudblood since the end of their Fifth Year. How did she miss that? But then again, she didn't relish the name so maybe she just blocked out the absence of the word as she did when it was being hurled at her.

"I have noticed, but I'm not fretting over it really. I really can't afford all the detentions I've gotten over years from all the rows we had with Malfoy. I didn't mention it though, because I didn't want to jinx the silence from them." Ron said, surprising Hermione with his desire to stay out of trouble. He had always been a 'react first, think later' type of person. Maybe he was growing up. Then Hermione caught sight of his half chewed potato's and rethought that last part.

Harry still looked pensive. Suspicious as always, but you couldn't really blame the poor guy. His life was constantly surrounded by danger and mayhem. He had to stay a step ahead if he wanted to survive long enough to fulfill the prophecy that dictated that he would end Voldemort. Or have Voldemort end him, whichever way, really.

"Harry, I have to agree with Ron. Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth. I'm not saying lets invite the lot over to a slumber party and share all our secrets over butterbeer and chocolates, but let's not go accusing or worrying about them as if they were a serious threat. I honestly don't think they are up to anything. I think we are all just changing. We are coming of age this coming year and maybe they realized that means we are adults." Hermione added, trying to get that suspicious look out of Harry's eye. She wasn't sure why it was so important to her that the Slytherins be left alone from half baked plans of finding out what they were up to, but it was important to her

The suspicion began to receded as Harry thought over her words. It did not completely disappear however, and that left Hermione more unsettled than she would have liked.

The conversation shifted and things were back to usual. Hermione silently thanked Ginny, as the girl had Harry happy and distracted.

Merlin's Lace Knickers! What on earth could possibly possess Hermione to want Harry to be distracted?

Oh, thats right. Blaise and Malfoy. Bugger.

Hence, Hermione was in a pensive mood of her own, still holding her breath as she finished rehashing the source of her unease in her mind. She couldn't understand it, this sudden need to 'protect' the Slytherin duo. Surely it wasn't only because Malfoy had stopped calling her names. It also had to be more than the boys allowing her first dibs on the Medi-witch.

Hermione's lungs began to burn and she quickly shot up to the surface before she accidentally drowned herself. She took deep pulls of air into her lungs and tried to calm her racing heart. Her muscles began to relax as her heart resumed a steady rhythm. Her shampoo let off a sweet smell as she worked it into her hair, taking the time to massage her scalp to further her relaxation.

Ah. She felt nice. Warm, content and relaxed. She continued her bath in a happy state of mind, pushing thoughts of the Slytherins to the corner of her mind. The water was growing colder and she decided she was relaxed enough and quickly got out of the tub and into a robe.

She walked over to a vanity and pulled a brush out, preparing to do battle with her long hair. Hermione was never one for a lot of make-up, but she had taken to applying mascara. She was looking at her own brown eyes, wondering what shades would make them look nicer when she saw it.

Her eyes had changed colors. She dared not blink, afraid she was hallucinating. No, she was in her right mind. Her eyes were now green. And then brown. And then green. And then brown.

It was like a light switch being turned on and off. Brown, green, brown.....

She blinked.

It continued.

She closed her eyes and rubbed them. Tentatively she opened them.

Merlin help her.

Her eyes were Hazel now. A familiar hazel.

This was no trick of the light. She could have sworn she had seen eyes like these before. She shut her eyes again and counted to 10 trying to calm herself.

She cracked one open and looked. Brown.

What the Hades?! She was now more confused than ever, yet she knew that she was not crazy. Her yes had changed. She knew that that was not normal. She knew that her eyes wouldn't have done that unless she decided to cast a glamour, which she hadn't.

Why had they changed? What did it mean?

Great. She had come in looking to answer questions and only got more. Woo-hoo!

**A/N- Please feel free (obligated even) to review my story. I would like some feedback. I f you like it, or loathe it, I just wanna know :)**


	3. Suspicious Eyes and a new Mystery

**A/N- J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, obviously I don't. These standard Disclaimers get lame after awhile... Sigh.**

June 8, 1997

Hermione Granger kept a clear head as best she could as she made her way to her Care of Magical Creatures final exam.

Sure, her eyes were changing colors randomly, but really that was not enough to throw her off her game in the face of an exam! So she tried to keep her eyes downcast, hoping to avoid anyone noticing the flickering of colors.

Hagrid was waiting for the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins near his hut. She could see an array of creatures either in crates or resting calmly on the grass near Hagrid. She could hear the curious whispers of her fellow classmates, all wondering what the exam would consist of.

"Alright class, Yer exam is simple really. I'll pass ye a paper with a certain creatures name on it, ye will find that creature and right down everythin' I taught ye bout 'em. The more details, the better grade ye get on yer final. Questions?" No one raised their hands, so Hagrid started passing papers out randomly.

Hermione looked down at her paper once it reached her hand. She had gotten a unicorn. Her eyes searched the area for the unicorn and found one tethered to a tree near Hagrid's hut. It was a baby unicorn, more trusting of females and easier to catch than adults.

As she began to walk over to it she noticed that Harry and Ron had a Crup and Blast-End Skrewt respectively. The class began breaking up to find their animals and begin their exam.

Hermione reached the baby Unicorn and took a seat on the grass as close as she dared next to it. Her quill began to scratch furiously against her paper, her mind recalling everything Hagrid had mentioned about them as well as facts from her own studying.

She was so intent on her exam that she didn't notice the boys who sat down near her, having drawn the Unicorn for their own exam. When she was quite satisfied with her regurgitation of facts she looked up from her exam. Her eyes met silver ones.

Draco had long ago finished his exam but stayed to wait for Blaise who was meticulous about tests. Blaise was known to check and recheck his exams before handing them in. He had noticed Hermione doing the same thing and began to observe her as she sat next to Blaise.

Draco had seated himself opposite his best friend and Hermione, to get a different angle of the unicorn in his sight. Now his observations became more than mere curiosity. It was disconcerting how similar Blaise and Hermione took a test. Hermione had her lower lip in between her teeth as she used the feather portion of her quill to trace under her written words in her attempt to spot non-existent mistakes.

Blaise was doing the exact same thing.

When his eye caught Hermione's as she looked up from checking, he was shocked. Her eye's were the exact hazel that he had come to associate with his best friend. Before his very own eyes he saw the same hazel flicker to green, then brown. He felt his jaw drop slightly in shock.

That seemed to snap Hermione out of whatever daze she was in. She jumped to her feet and raced away, handing in her exam before he saw her scurrying towards the castle.

"Wonder what that was about?" Blaise's voice snapped Draco out of his trance. He had been staring mindlessly after Hermione in an effort to assure himself that he wasn't going crazy.

"No idea. You done? I'm ready to start summer break with a fly around the pitch. Maybe we could scrounge up a few players and play a pick-up game." He gathered his belongings and handed his exam in to Hagrid before starting his way back to the castle with Blaise in tow.

"We still have a week here, mate. What's the rush?" Blaise gave Draco his trademark mega-watt smile. He was obviously as happy to be done with exams as Draco, but he was classically more relaxed.

Draco didn't want to get laughed at if he told Blaise his unsettled feeling about Hermione's eye color change. An eye color change that he wasn't even sure he saw. It could have been a trick of the light for all he knew.

"Blaise," Draco began in a curious tone. "What color are Granger's eyes?"

"Brown," Blaise was baffled."Why?"

"Just curious. Wait, how do you know? Do you fancy her?"

"HA! You accuse me of fancying her when you just asked me what color her eyes were?"

Draco fought down a blush. Malfoy's aren't supposed to blush for Merlin's sake!

"So do you fancy her or not?" Draco tried again, trying to keep his tone bored.

"Nope."

"Then how do you know the color of her eyes?"

"I, unlike some people, haven't spent a good portion of my school years making fun of her. I happen to know the color of her eyes because when I look her at her I'm not glaring at her so hard that I can't see through the slits that my eyelids would form if I were glaring. Plus, yesterday I got a good look at her in the infirmary."

Silence.

"Mate, you alive over there?" Blaise joked.

"Yeah. Just thinking." Draco spoke distractedly. "I haven't been that bad lately have I?"

"Naw, I was just making a point. You have laid off the insults this year, much to my personal relief. I was starting to worry about my ability to get the ladies, always hanging around a mean bastard and two dumb as rocks blokes." Blaise commented.

Draco shot Blaise a glare.

"We wouldn't want your ability to 'get the ladies' as you put it to be affected by simple things like orders from my family now would we?" Draco's mock-sweet tone caused Blaise to chuckle.

"Whatever the case is and was, I'm just glad you could be more of yourself this year. Although, inquiring minds want to know Drake, why are you curious as to Hermione's eyes? Do you happen to fancy her?" Blaise's tone would be interpreted as mischievous to anyone other than his best friend. Draco detected a hint of protectiveness that he could not explain.

"Erm, well that's a good question isn't it?" Draco answered evasively.

"Indeed."

* * *

Hermione went straight to the library after her staring contest with Malfoy. She had seen his shocked looked and assumed correctly that her eyes were still changing colors randomly.

She needed to know why, and now that her last exam was taken care of she could devote herself to finally solving this small mystery. Little did she know the mystery would only continue to grow.

* * *

Lunch had come and gone and the dynamic Slytherin duo were on their way to the Quidditch Pitch, brooms in tow.

They could see a few other people flying around the pitch, and their hopes for a quick pick-up Quidditch game increased.

Their spirits didn't even dampen as they saw who was flying already. Draco clearly spotted Potter, Weasley and Thomas. Nott was also present, but he seemed to be waiting for Blaise and Draco.

"Oy, Thomas!" Blaise called.

Dean turned around from his spot on the field.

"Wanna play a game of three on three?"

Dean looked up and saw that Harry and Ron had heard Blaise's request and were speaking among themselves from the air.

Blaise noted that Potter had nodded to Thomas. Dean in turn nodded to Blaise.

"I'll be Chaser and Keeper. Theo, you will be Chaser and Beater. Drake, you play Seeker and Chaser."

They mounted their brooms and were ready to begin. Thomas let go of the snitch, bludgers and threw up a quaffle before he mounted his broom and joined the game.

The snitch was soon out of sight but Draco and Harry both kept an eye out for it as they also doubled as Chasers. It made the game harder, but more action packed whan the players had more than one job.

Gryffindors were up by two goals thanks to Thomas' excellent beater skills. Every time a Slytherin had the quaffle, the bludger would come straight for their heads. This was not conducive to the precise aim that a chaser needs to score.

The game had been going on for at least an hour before Draco caught sight of the snitch. Blaise was currently in possession of the quaffle ready to score when he saw the familiar gold fluttering wings near the empty stands. He raced over as fast as he could. Potter, noticing Draco's inattention to Blaise's upcoming goal, flew towards the snitch himself.

As Draco reached his hand out to snatch the ball he heard a sickening crack.

Before he looked to see what had happened he plucked the snitch from the air, thus ending the game and for the first time ever, beating Harry to the snitch.

His momentary buzz of happiness was cut short when he heard Blaise's strangled cry of pain. Whipping around on his broom, he raced to his best friend, noticing Blaise was holding onto his broom with one hand, his left arm was held against his chest.

"What the fuck happened?!" Draco furiously asked Thomas. Dean had the sense to look guilty, stuttering an apology and muttering about it being accident.

"Bludger hit it. I think it's broken" A pale faced Blaise muttered through clenched teeth.

"Well fuck. Let's fly to the infirmary window. It'll be faster. Can you make it there without passing out or anything like that?" Draco tried to goad the strength he knew it would take to make it to the infirmary out of Blaise.

"Yeah, you prick. I'll be fine." With that he began to fly towards the castle's infirmary window.

* * *

Hermione had a stack of books in front of her. The titles ranged from _Magical Oddities and Quirks_ to _Signs that You Have Been Jinxed!_, and so far her attempts at solving her mystery proved fruitless.

In the middle of scanning _The Ins and Outs of Glamour Charms_ she felt a sudden and debilitating pain in her forearm.

She let out a pained shriek, earning a glare from Madam Pince.

Hermione was not prone to hysterics, she prided herself on being calm and rational. Yet, in the face of randomly changing eye color and a sudden horrendous pain in her arm when she had done nothing to it had turned Hermione into a hysterical minded teenage girl.

Abandoning her work, she ran full tilt, clutching her left arm to her body to get help for herself. Madam Pomfrey had to know what was going on. At the very least she could take the pain away.

* * *

As Hermione opened the infirmary doors she stopped her sprint in time to catch her breath and observe the scene in front of her. Blaise and Draco had just stepped off the window ledge. Blaise was clutching his left arm to himself, looking pained.

"A bludger hit him in the arm, we think its broken." Draco got out in a rush of breath.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over, ignoring their unorthodox entrance and set to diagnosing the problem with her wand.

Hermione could not will herself to move. The pain was increasing with every passing moment as adrenaline wore off. She vaguely heard Madam Pomfrey state that Blaise's arm was indeed broken and that she would right it momentarily.

Hermione's gaze was intent on Blaise. His eyes were closed in pain he his mouth was tense as he tried not to show it. She saw Madam Pomfrey tap her wand to Blaise's left forearm and suddenly Blaise's eyes shot open, looking directly at Hermione.

Hermione saw the pain in his eyes vanish along with her own pain. She held his gaze until Blaise looked away at hearing Draco's sigh of relief.

She looked down at her suddenly pain free arm and heard Madam Pomfrey say something about being as good as new.

_I will not pass out_, Hermione repeated in her mind.

_This is no coincidence. But what does it all mean? _She thought desperately, before she once again turned and headed towards the library.

**A/N- Reviews are much appreciated. They really do light a fire under me to update sooner :) *Hint Hint * Any questions are welcome too. Also, a huge thanks to those who have reviewed my story so far and put it on their alert list :0D**


	4. The Bloody Dagger and it's Answer

**A/N- Insert standard disclaimer here __________. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy my offering. ******

June 8, 1997 11:00 pm

Blaise could be described as quiet and unobtrusive. He was usually calm and not prone to the senseless prejudice that existed between Slytherins and the rest of the school houses. He wasn't exaggerating as he commented on his lack of insults to others when speaking to Draco earlier in the day.

Blaise and Draco had been best friends since they were toddlers. They had always looked out for one another the best that they could. Blaise had provided Draco with a real friend that understood him and his problems. He had been there to lighten the mood when Draco's life situations had been almost too much to bear.

Draco in turn had provided a certain level of protection for Blaise. The Malfoy family had been known for generations as ruthless, power hungry and cunning. Whether or not it held true was irrelevant as long as people believed Draco was what a Malfoy was supposed to be. No one messed with Draco and in turn no one messed with Blaise.

When Blaise had his arm healed earlier in the day he had been grateful for Draco's presence, he needed someone there with him as his arm felt like a hundred daggers were piercing his flesh.

What he hadn't expected was the unexpected comfort of Hermione Granger. He had opened his eyes as he felt Madam Pomfrey's spell working and had locked eyes with a pair of hazel eyes.

At first he was confused. He saw that pair of hazel eyes and immediately thought of his mother. Hence the inexplicable comfort.

But then he saw the face that was accompanying the eyes and realized something was off.

Just yesterday he had gazed at Hermione's BROWN eyes. There had been no hints of green at all. Today they had been different. Today, they had been his mother's eyes.

She had been holding her left arm to her chest, cradling it as if she were in pain. Yet, as soon as Blaise had turned back to her after glancing at Draco she had been gone. A proverbial cloud of dust left in the wake of her speedy exit.

Blaise was a deeply intuitive individual and he realized yesterday in the infirmary that there was more to Hermione Granger than he ever thought possible. He felt something when he was near her. Like she belonged.

He had to talk to her. With that thought in his mind he finally drifted to sleep. A pair of hazel eyes played around the edges of his consciousness for the rest of the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 9, 1997

Hermione was not a stranger to waking up in the library. She found that her favorite hidden corner of her sanctuary was overlooked when Madam Pince closed up for the night, and she had accidently stayed the night there before. So when Hermione lifted her head and her eyes focused on book cases filled to the brim with tomes she wasn't startled.

She glanced down at the book she had found the most helpful the night before as she was researching her 'problem'. _The Ins and Outs of Glamour Charms_ by Delia Chameleon had provided some information that seemed relevant if not wholly more confusing.

_In some cases, when a glamour charm has been set for long term use the effects begin to recede before the spell is set to officially end. This usually occurs when a glamour has been in prolonged use; years for example. Hair color could begin to change gradually, darkening or lightening depending on what the glamour was concealing. For a glamour to have a long-term effect (years) it would take an enormous amount of power that is generally abandoned in favor of less energy consuming short term spells that are reapplied at given intervals. _

This passage had been read and re-read by Hermione several times the night before. Her eyes had finally dropped after her 267th read through.

Now Hermione refocused on the words and more importantly the meaning. She could possibly have a long-term concealment charm on her. But why?

And why was she suddenly sharing pain with Blaise Zabini?

Yes, Hermione had deduced that she was sharing pain with the Slytherin. She had a theory in her head as to what was going on but did not even want to articulate it in her mind without further testing.

She looked at the clock near the check-out desk, it read 9:00 am. Instead of rushing to breakfast to meet up with her friends she stayed in her seat, wondering how she could prove her theory correct or incorrect. She closed her book with a snap and scurried of to a book section that she had never thought she would be interested in before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise and Draco had grabbed some toast from the Great Hall before quickly exiting. Draco knew something was up with his best mate, as he had barely said a word all morning, only now and then mumbling about needing to find someone.

Blaise had noticed Hermione's absence from the Gryffindor table and figured that she was either still sleeping -unlikely considering it was Hermione- or in the library.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked Blaise as he picked up speed again to catch up with Blaise.

"Library." Blaise answered shortly.

"Why in Merlin's polka-dotted boxer shorts are we going to the library on a Saturday, the day after our last exam of the year?!"

"No one said you had to come."

This response almost stopped Draco in his tracks. Blaise almost never used that tone with him. It only meant one thing to Draco: something was really bothering Blaise.

"No mate, I'm coming with you. Whatever is up with you I'll get your back." Draco stated seriously.

Blaise rewarded him with a small, yet strained smile. They approached the library and almost stormed in, startling the librarian. She shot them a disapproving glare that caused them to slow their steps to avoid any loud footfalls.

_Where would she be?_ Blaise thought.

He cautiously began looking around, weaving in and out of the stacks getting closer to the back of the library away from the hawk-like eyes of Madam Pince.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione reached into her bag silently retrieving the object she knew would help her prove her theory once and for all.

She silently set down the book she had been poring over and tip-toed cautiously to hide behind a large bookcase. She felt like a jungle cat, observing her prey, preparing to pounce.

She saw the approach of Blaise, with Draco close at his heels.

She fingered the item she had retrieved from her bag and took a deep breath before casting a silencing spell on herself and plunging the object into her left palm.

She heard a strangled scream come from the boy in her line of sight.

Her experiment was not done yet. She watched as he glared at his left palm with a mixture of pain and confusion. His eyes began to water and dart wildly around the library. She saw him looking in her direction and she decided it was time for the truth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stopped behind Blaise abruptly as he heard his cry of pain and watched as his best friend held his left hand and began to look wildly around the library as if searching for the source of his pain.

Suddenly something emerged from the shadows and began to glide over to the stunned boys.

Hermione Granger approached them, her now hazel eyes streaming with tears. He saw a glinting silver dagger piercing clean through her left palm. The blood was dripping crimson as it pooled in her hand and dripped down her wrist and onto the floor.

She stopped directly in front of Blaise, her eyes never leaving his and his never wavering from her own watery ones.

Abruptly she yanked the dagger out of her palm. Her mouth opened slightly but no sound came from her. Instead and another strangled cry of pain came directly from Blaise.

To say that Draco was alarmed would be an understatement. He was scared shitless for his best mate. Standing in front of his best and only friend was Granger, her hand dripping with blood and yet it was Blaise that was twitching in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Draco yelled.

Finally Hermione spared Draco a glance. Her eyes were filled with pain, yet they seemed determined.

"Hermione. What does it mean?" Blaise weakly asked, dragging Hermione's gaze back to him.

She said nothing.

The blood was coming faster now. She was beginning to pale. Draco was beginning to worry about her and a glance at Blaise told him that he was as well.

She turned away from them. They could not see what she was doing with her back to them. Suddenly Blaise burst out, "Oh thank Merlin! It doesn't hurt anymore!"

Hermione turned back to Blaise and Draco. Her hand was clean and mended from the unsightly picture of before. The only reminders that she had indeed stabbed herself were the blood stains on her robe sleeve, the tear tracks on her cheeks and the bloody dagger that was in her right hand.

"I think we should sit down to talk about this," Hermione said simply as if she hadn't just stabbed herself and somehow inexplicably caused Blaise the same pain she had experienced.

The boys sat down immediately, open mouthed with shock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Draco was staring intently at the book that Hermione had set in front of them, Blaise was staring at the bloody dagger that was now lying on the table.

"This is a pureblood genealogy book." Draco interrupted the silence.

"Yes."

"It's opened to the genealogy of the Zabini Family."

"Well spotted."

Draco was getting tired of the silence and the mysterious way that Hermione was presenting her theory. He was getting close to retorting sarcastically when Blaise spoke up.

"Where did you get this dagger?"

Hermione looked surprised at first, as if not understanding how it was important.

"My dad gave it to me. He said to use it if ever the need arose and I couldn't use my wand."

"Where did he get it?" Blaise asked quickly.

"He said it was passed down from his father to himself and his siblings. I suppose it's an heirloom. Why does it matter? I just used it to prove that we are linked somehow."

"It matters. I have one exactly like it. I got it from my dad as well, along with that same story of other daggers being given to his siblings." Blaise pointed out a small coat of arms that Hermione had never paid too much attention to. It was crossed wands that Hermione had mistaken for swords set in just below a lion's head. "This is the Zabini family crest."

"Huh." Blaise and Hermione's matching eyes swiveled to Draco. "What?!" He cried.

"That's your response? 'Huh'?!" Blaise questioned.

"Well forgive me if I don't have a perfectly prepared response to the knowledge that you and Hermione are somehow related!" Draco retorted.

"Enough." Hermione said quietly.

Blaise and Draco looked over at her with concern in their eyes. When she glanced up she was taken aback at the tenderness she saw in their eyes. She could understand that look from Blaise now, but Draco was another story. Why was he looking at her like that?

Hermione decided to push that thought away for now until she figured out exactly how she was related to Blaise.

"I believe that someone cast a long-term glamour charm on me, and it's effects are fading for some reason. Obviously my eyes are now hazel and-" She was cut off by Blaise.

"Your hair is darker than it was yesterday."

"What?!" She cried as she dove into her bag to pull out a small mirror. She saw that Blaise was right. Her hair had darkened from light brown to a rich, dark chestnut that matched Blaise's perfectly.

"Great. Just lovely." She muttered under her breath.

"I think it looks nice." Once again all eyes swiveled to Draco. He tried to fight off the blush that threatened to overtake his face. He felt Blaise's piercing gaze as well as Hermione's confused one.

"Well, aside from the apparent glamour fading and our new found sharing of pain, I noticed in the Zabini genealogy a name that seemed like it could match my dad's. Apparently your grandparents Giovanni and Vittoria Zabini had three children. Dante was their first-born-" Hermione was cut off again.

"My dad."

"Yes, Dante was born first followed by Carlo and a couple years later, Allegra. Its possible and very likely that my dad is a Zabini and he changed his name when he married my mum and decided to be a dentist. My dad's name is Carl." Hermione finished.

Blaise raised his eyebrows at her.

"Maybe. But look under Carlo's name. He has a thread connecting him to someone named Diana but-" It was Blaise's turn to be cut off.

"My mum!" Hermione interjected.

"BUT, there is no indication of children. But under Dante and Belladonna, my mum, there is a line that leads to… wait. It looks like its concealed. I should be under here, but its like my name is protected. Maybe both our names are protected. You could either be my cousin or my sister." He said finally.

"We should contact our parents and demand an explanation."

There, a mystery had been semi-solved. Hermione Granger was either the sister or cousin of Blaise Angelo Zabini.

The three teens continued to stare at each other almost dumb-struck by the information when they were interrupted by Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Harry demanded, His eyes on the still bloody dagger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- I couldn't stop myself from getting this chapter out today. I thought it was time to really get this story started. There is more mystery, adventure and romance afoot! Any reviews are very welcome. Questions and constructive criticism is also something i look foward to. Please hit the review button and tell me what you think :)**


	5. The Jig is Up

**A/N- I don't own the characters… quite a shame, really.**

"Bloody hell," Hermione muttered under her breath. Apparently it wasn't quiet enough.

"No, Bloody _dagger _on the table is more like it!" Ron responded furiously. Harry's eyes still seemed to be transfixed on the bloody dagger and it was taking all of Hermione's willpower not to hide it and hide the situation.

"Look, there is something I have discovered about Blaise and myself." Her voice was strong but everyone could hear the uncertainty in it.

"Please don't tell me you fancy a Slytherin 'Mione! Anything but that!" Ron blustered indignantly.

All eyes were on Hermione, so the slight blush that tainted her cheeks did not go unnoticed. However, before anyone could comment on it she broke the tense silence.

"I'm glad you said that Ron. I now trust that you will not go mad when I tell you what is going on. To ease your mind, I do not fancy Blaise. But-"

"Oh thank Merlin! But what are you doing sitting at a table with Slytherins and a bloody dagger on the table and blood on your robes? Wait, you've been crying. 'MIONE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES!" Ron babbled on.

"If you would let me FINISH! As I was saying, Blaise and I believe that we are somehow related. We're either siblings or cousins by the looks of things." Hermione tried to keep her voice calm. If she remained calm the better chance that her friends would too.

Her words were met with open mouthed shock from her friends. Blaise and Draco continued to stare at her, making Hermione uncomfortable with everyone's scrutiny.

"No. I don't know what's going on here, but I'm sure they have tricked you into thinking you are related to Zabini so they can use you against me." Harry finally broke the silence.

Draco rolled his eyes in unison to Hermione's own little eye roll. Blaise however, looked angry.

"I would never hurt Hermione. Even before this 'revelation', I have never said anything or done anything negative to her. Now I'm suddenly supposed to be some homicidal asshole out to get her?! I would rather die than hurt her!" Blaise cried, obviously furious.

Hermione felt a sudden rush of emotion at Blaise's words. She fought down the tears that his words brought to her eyes and instead turned to Blaise and asked quietly, "Should we prove it?"

Blaise gave her a confused look until he saw her eyes dart pointedly to the dagger that lay in front of them on the table. His expression filled with comprehension and hesitation.

"I don't know about you Hermione but I really don't fancy having to go through that again today. Merlin, that was painful." He replied.

"I'm no masochist, but perhaps a visual demonstration would erase any doubts about your intentions or our situation." Hermione had that determined look in her eyes; the one that everyone in the vicinity knew was not to be trifled with.

"If we must," Blaise said with resignation. Draco looked at Blaise in alarm.

"What?! Again?! You two are bleeding mad! You don't need to prove anything to them, its all true! All they have to do is get their heads out of their asses and look at the book, or hell, even just look at Hermione! She's obviously changed!" Draco ranted. But Hermione was already rising from her seat, dagger in hand.

"Ginny, come with me. You will see where I hurt myself with your own eyes, then you will tell the boys. They will stay here with Blaise and Draco. Blaise will tell them where it hurts him." She said with clinical detachment.

"No 'Mione! You're not going to hurt yourself for some Slytherin gits! Let's just go to Dumbledore and get you out of whatever spell they put on you," Ron wheedled.

"No." Hermione shot a withering glare at Ron. "You all obviously don't trust my judgment. This will be sure to make you understand."

With one last look at all the boys she grabbed Ginny's hand and swiftly moved out of sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny said nothing as she followed her best friend. She did not really know how she felt about the situation but she did know that Blaise's words rang true. She didn't believe this was some evil plot against Harry or Hermione. But if it wasn't then that meant Hermione was related to Zabini. How odd.

While they had stayed in the Library they were definitely out of sight from the four boys. Hermione stopped walking and turned around, getting ready to place a silencing charm on herself.

Ginny softly placed her hand on Hermione's wand hand and said, "I believe you Hermione. It doesn't change anything either. You will always be like a sister to me, even if you're Blaise's sister by blood."

Hermione looked at her best female friend with a genuine smile. She pulled the red head into a hug and whispered, "Me too, Gin. Now let me mutilate myself to show those thick headed buffoons!"

Ginny giggled but quickly lost her smile as Hermione silenced them both and picked up the dagger.

Hermione seemed to hesitate. Merlin, stabbing herself was no fun at all!

All too quickly she once again found herself plunging the dagger into her body. This time she had chosen her upper right thigh.

They both heard a muffled scream come from across the library and they hoped that Madam Pince was taking a lunch break. Ginny looked horrified at the sight of her best friend with a dagger poking out of her leg.

Hermione quickly took the dagger out and healed herself. She scourigified her leg so that it no one could know where she had stabbed herself by looking at her. As she began to walk back to the boys she reversed the silencing charms.

"Blaise, did you tell them where it hurt?" Hermione asked as soon as they reached the unlikely group. Blaise nodded.

"Ginny, tell Harry and Ron where I stabbed myself, please." She requested casually as if stabbing herself was so mundane.

Harry and Ron looked at her in guilty horror, both had paled considerably.

"Upper right thigh." Ginny announced coolly.

Harry and Ron's eyes widened and they got impossibly paler.

"You alright Hermione?" Blaise asked his new found relative.

"I healed myself up. Still stings but I'll live." She bestowed a smile on him.

"'I'm glad." Draco had muttered quietly only loud enough for Blaise to hear.

Blaise snapped his head around to his best mate and pierced him with his gaze. Draco met his stare and did not blink. This was one staring contest he would not lose. He allowed Blaise to see the open honesty in his eyes along with his own confusion and hopefulness. Finally Blaise blinked, apparently satisfied there were no ill intentions toward his relative.

The Slytherin's turned their attention back to the Gryffindor friends. Potter and Weasley had both taken seats at the table next to Ginny and Hermione. They both looked pretty shaken up but Potter seemed to be quickly regaining his composure. Potter began to look between Hermione and Blaise as if just noticing the new similarities.

"So you're related to Zabini?" Harry asked.

Draco and Blaise both scoffed. Ron still looked dazed while Ginny snickered.

Hermione just sighed and replied, "Yes. Well we think so. See that Pureblood genealogy book? I think my parents names are in there next to Blaise's. The thing is… it seems that my parents had no kids, but under Blaise's parents there seems to be at least him, but it's protected. We don't know if my name is protected under my parent's names or if it's next to Blaise's name under his parents."

"Which reminds me, we really should owl our folks," Blaise cut in before anymore inane questions or comments could be added by the Gryffindor boys.

The group watched as Hermione and Blaise took out parchment and quills and set to writing a quick letter demanding explanations. As with their final exams they re-read their work with the feathered portion of their quills, lower lip between their teeth.

The others looked shocked at the similarities in behavior, all except Draco who had seen it before. When Blaise and Hermione looked up they saw the stares and asked in unison, "What?!"

They laughed quietly and looked at each other, then turned back to the group with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing. You guys just seem to have similar habits. I noticed it during the Care of Magical Creatures exam. You both check you work obsessively and in an identical fashion, that's all," Draco was the brave soul that replied.

"Oh." Blaise looked around nervously, unused to such close scrutiny.

Sensing Blaise's unease, Hermione quickly shifted the group's focus back to her, much to Blaise's relief.

"I think we should keep quiet about this. There is obviously a reason Blaise and I didn't know we are related, there must be a valid reason we were kept in the dark. So until we know what that reason is, this information does not go past the six of us. Understood?" Hermione looked at them each in turn until she saw them nod their heads in acceptance.

"Good. I'm going to go post this letter and then take a bath. I need time to think. Blaise are you coming?" Hermione stood and waited for Blaise.

"You're going to bathe with him? Isn't that something relatives do before the age of five and only before then?!" Ron questioned with a horrified look. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I meant was he going to the Owlery with me to post our letters, you sick git!"

"Oh, right. I knew that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blaise? Would you mind telling me about your parents. I've only heard rumors about them and not very kind ones at that," Hermione queried somewhat timidly.

Blaise laughed at the anxious look on Hermione's face. As if he could refuse her anything.

"Of course I'll fill you in silly Hermione. After all, it could end up that you're my sis," He gave Hermione a gentle nudge with his arm.

"Let's see… Well I'm sure you heard the rumor that my mother is a gold digging black widow, marrying a new rich man every few years while her husbands eventually meet an untimely end?"

Hermione nodded.

"It's true." Blaise deadpanned.

"What?!"

"Okay, okay! She is NOT a gold digging black widow. But she DOES get married every few years to a 'new' rich man," Blaise smiled fondly as if lost in memory.

"What's with the air quotes, oh relative dear?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at the man next to her.

"Well, she just keeps marrying dad over and over again. They find it quite romantic."

Silence.

"I'm being vague aren't I?" Blaise asked.

"So it would seem."

"Sorry. I'm just not supposed to talk about it. But seeing as how we have this whole freaky relative thing going on, I may as well share. After all, Sharing is caring!" Blaise put on an award winning grin.

"Care bears."

"What?"

"'Sharing is caring', that's a phrase from a muggle cartoon. It's quite popular with the kiddies. You see there are these bears that live in a place like heaven that help unfortunate kids with their caring powers. They are so cute and cuddly looking. My favorite is-"

"Hermione!"

"Yes?"

"Do want to hear the rest of my story or would you like to talk some more about a muggle caltune?"

"It's _cartoon_, and no, go ahead with your explanation." Hermione looked embarrassed.

"So anyway, a little after I was born, Voldemort came knocking on my dad's door trying to get him to join his side. My dad was not interested. He had nothing against muggles or muggleborns and he had enough power and wealth that Voldemort's usual bribes didn't sway him."

"Wow. I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah, my parents are really good people. The thing is, my dad knew that if he didn't comply Voldemort would kill him and his family. So he faked his own death. He lived in our home in Italy for awhile in hiding. After a bit of time my mum told her society friends that in order to grieve she was going to go to our home in Italy for a holiday. She returned married to a new man. Little did the world know, but the new man was my dad. He puts a glamour charm on whenever there is 'outsider' company at home or if he's out in public. They have to keep doing it every few years just in case anyone catches on. They stopped for awhile when Voldemort went away, but they saw the signs that he was coming back so they picked up again."

"That must have been hard on them, and you," Hermione sympathized.

"Eh, it's not so bad. My actually seem to like it. They say it keeps the romance alive or some such nonsense they shouldn't be telling their son," Blaise shuddered at the thought of his parents being 'romantic'.

Hermione giggled. They had reached the Owlery and Blaise had called down an Eagle owl.

"Oh, how pretty. What's its name?" Hermione stroked the owl's feathers.

"Her name is Gia. She was a present from when I got my Hogwarts letter."

"That's a nice gift. I'm going to use Hedwig, Harry's owl. I'm sure he won't mind." She called the beautiful snowy owl down from his perch. She tied her letter to its leg and asked him to please take it to her parents. Hedwig hooted softly and flew away quickly, followed closely by Gia.

She turned back to Blaise to find him laughing lightly.

"What's so funny?"

"That snowy owl, Potters owl…Always…giving…Draco looks… like he's going to… peck his eyes out!" He explained in between laughs. "It makes so much sense now!"

Hermione recalled a snippet of the conversation she over heard a couple of days ago and chuckled along. They left the Owlery laughing together and talking like the best of friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belladonna Zabini took her wand and lowered the wards around her living room, allowing access to her guests. She took a look around her sitting room and saw that the refreshments were ready and waiting to be served.

Crack!

The sound of apparition turned Belladonna's head and she smiled warmly at her brother-in-law and his wife.

"Carlo, Diana, I'm so glad to see you again! It's been to long," Belladonna gushed.

"Bella, it's only been a month," The voice of Bella's husband caused her to smile wider.

"Dante darling, come sit down and have some lunch with us." Bella invited.

"Of course, dear. Carlo, Diana, how are things. Any news?" He asked excitedly.

"Well things are fine for us, we haven't spoken to much to Hermione. You know how she and Blaise are, study, study, study. When exams roll around we get no word from her. We'll hear from her soon, now that exams are done with." Carlo assured his brother and his wife.

A tap on the window brought the occupants of the room's attention to two owls that were hovering, waiting to be let in.

Dante quickly went to open the window. The owl he recognized as Gia came to a stop on Belladonna's knee while the snowy owl went Carlo's arm.

Both letters were quickly opened and a gasp from both readers was heard.

"What is it?" Dante rushed back to his wife, who was looking paler with each passing second. She extended the letter to Dante with trembling fingers.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_To put it bluntly, you have some explaining to do. I broke my arm yesterday and inexplicably a certain girl shared my pain. She has eyes exactly like yours mum, but two days ago they were brown. We have figured out that we are somehow related, of course all that only came after she stabbed herself to prove we are in fact linked. We need to know the truth. Please visit or owl back with some answers. _

_Your suspicious son,_

_Blaise_

Carlo and Diana's letter was gentler on the deceiving duo.

_Mum and Dad, _

_Exams are over and I feel that I did well on all of them. I have some questions I would like to ask you if you don't mind. Are you my birth parents? _

_I have reason to believe that dad is a Zabini, therefore, I have been kept in the dark about things that I shouldn't be, at least not anymore as I am coming of age shortly. Please respond as soon as you can with the truth. I have a feeling that it's imperative that I know. _

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Both couples sighed wearily. They looked at each other in silence until Dante cut in, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Well, I guess the jig is up."

**A/N- Hope you all like it. Thank you to all have reviewed and added my story to your alert list. Please review and give me some feedback, it really means a lot to me to hear from you guys :) ****Even if you think it sucks, I wanna know!**


	6. Hogsmeade with Slytherins

**A/N- I have noticed that MANY people have read this story, yet my reviews are not reflecting that. So I ask kindly: If you read, PRETTY PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! Thank you. **

June 10, 1997

Hermione Granger woke up feeling oddly refreshed and excited. She felt quite proud that she had solved the mystery of her changing appearance and shared pain. She also had a feeling that Blaise was not her cousin, but was in fact her brother. She couldn't explain why she felt that this was the case, but it seemed to fit the circumstances and the feeling she got when she was around him. Like he belonged.

It bothered her that her parents had not been truthful with her, but she had been loved by them her whole life and she knew they hadn't deceived her to hurt her, but rather for a more important reason.

It was odd; in hindsight her life seemed different. Her parents had always been there to support her and they obviously loved her, yet she had always felt something was off. She rarely fought with either of them, and therein lay the feeling. She had seen all of her muggle friends have frequent rows over the most trivial of things with their parents. It was as if the Grangers had not felt secure enough as her parents to row with her.

With her thoughts on her relationship with her parents (as they had not been proven to be otherwise) she dressed and went to the Great Hall, not bothering to wait for her friends. She wasn't in the mood to rehash the revelations she had discovered, especially since her letter had not been replied to. She knew nothing more than she had yesterday and she knew that her friends, Ron especially, would poke and prod her for answers she didn't have.

She noticed that there were a large number of students milling about the entrance hall and she suddenly remembered that today was the last Hogsmeade trip of the year. She spotted Blaise and Draco munching on some toast near the large doors. She decided to go chat with them.

"Morning guys," Hermione smiled at each in turn. Blaise grinned heartily at her after he had swallowed his bit of toast.

"What's up Mia?" Blaise noticed that she had not appeared from the Great Hall, and he wondered if she had gotten breakfast.

"Hello Hermione," Draco smiled almost shyly at the newly dark haired, hazel eyed Gryffindor.

"Want some toast buttercup?" Blaise offered. While Hermione gratefully grabbed the piece of bread she looked at Blaise incredulously, as did Draco. Blaise seemed oblivious to the odd looks that his best mate and relative were throwing him until Draco cleared his throat.

"Buttercup?" Draco questioned, trying to keep a straight face. Hermione was also stifling her laughter. Blaise looked slightly confused and offended.

"What? It's normal in my family to give our favorite relatives pet names. Sheesh. It's how we show affection and favor. If you don't have a pet name then you know you aren't well liked." Blaise explained.

Hermione felt her laughter ease and new emotions surfaced. Affection and familial love took over as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Blaise in a fierce hug. Blaise hugged her back, slightly shocked that his explanation could affect her that much.

Before Hermione could express to Blaise how much that meant to her she was interrupted by a few sharp gasps from those milling about. She extricated herself from Blaise quickly, realizing that their new familial status needed to be kept under wraps. She blushed and sputtered an 'oops' under her breath only loud enough for the Slytherin boys in front of her to hear. They quickly covered up by starting their journey to Hogsmeade.

The carriage ride went quickly as they chatted about their favorite shops to visit, in an attempt to get to know one another better. It was no surprise that the boys enjoyed the Quidditch shop and Honeydukes. Hermione surprised them by saying that she liked to visit Zonko's but not as much as she enjoyed Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. They were unaware of the playful side of the Gryffindor Lioness. They would privy to that side soon enough.

As they reached Hogsmeade they continued to stick together as inconspicuously as possible. While Draco and Blaise stayed side by side they were trailing Hermione who was a couple feet ahead of them at all times. She whispered all her responses to the boys and if anyone just glanced at them they would assume the boys were just following Hermione to annoy her. After purchasing sweets from Honeydukes, where Blaise and Hermione expressed their similar tastes in sugar quills and chocolate covered fruit (strawberries especially) they headed to the Quidditch shop.

Normally Hermione would avoid the store like the plague, as Harry and Ron would get lost in their own worlds, forgetting that Hermione didn't understand the need for certain items like fingerless gloves, or the right robes. Coming to shop with Blaise and Draco, Hermione prepared herself to be ignored but was pleasantly surprised when the included her in their conversations about various items, explaining why they were important.

"You do fly right?" Blaise asked hopefully. Hermione laughed at his facial expression.

"Yes, but not very well. I just started to learn to use one a couple summers ago and I don't practice much at Hogwarts." She explained. Blaise and Draco exchanged scandalized looks.

"That won't do at all." Draco spoke up. He eyed her frame speculatively, as if trying to figure something out. Hermione didn't understand his perusal of her body and blushed while glancing nervously at Blaise, only to find him glancing at her up and down as well. Now she really, felt like she was missing something.

"What do you think mate? Could she handle a Firebolt?" Draco asked Blaise after he was done checking her out. Hermione suddenly understood that they were sizing her up to fix her up with her own broomstick. She paled slightly.

"I'm sure she could, but perhaps something with the same amount of power designed for light players? I hear the latest model of the Firebolt is the Lightening Bolt and it's supposed to accommodate females better. We can get that for her." Blaise commented, his hand on his chin as if mulling over a hard arithmancy equation. If she wasn't so nervous at the thought of flying such a powerful broom, she would have laughed at Blaise's face.

"Agreed. Let's get to it, then." Draco said as he began walking towards the counter with Blaise.

"Wait!! Who said I wanted my own broom, let alone one as fast as the Firebolt? I just finished saying I'm not the best flier, and you want to put me on one that could break my neck?!" Hermione exclaimed. Both boys glanced at each other before looking at her.

"No, honey, we don't want you to break your neck. I'll teach you everything I know and you will do brilliantly, but to do that you need your own broom. Okay?" Blaise soothed. Hermione found herself relenting slightly at his words and the earnest looks both boys were giving her, as if them teaching her to fly better was their hearts only desire.

"Blaise, I trust you, but I don't think my pocket money will cover the cost of a Lightening Bolt. If you want to teach me, just show me on your own broom." Hermione reasoned, trying to get out of this without hurting their feelings.

"Nope. I'll get you the Lightening Bolt with my money. Please? It'll be my way of making up for all of your birthdays." Blaise made a puppy dog face that made Hermione relent quickly and sigh out a 'fine'.

"Yes!" Draco high-fived Blaise and they ran up to the counter to get Hermione her very own broom. Hermione sulked slightly near the door, and the boys decided to use her distance as an opportunity to have her broom personalized with a message. Blaise wrote out a quick message to be placed on the broom, _'To Hermione, the best sister a guy could ask for. With love always, Blaise'._

Draco saw the message and after they had finished paying he asked his friend, "How do you know she's your sister?"

Blaise shrugged and replied, "Dunno. I just feel it. I can't really explain it, but I know that she's my sister." He smiled and began walking towards Hermione.

Draco was amazed at the conviction in his best mates voice, and was lost in his thoughts as they walked outside into the warm summer air. He saw that they were headed towards the Three Broomsticks and he watched as Blaise walked next to Hermione leaving him a couple feet behind, allowing him to observe the pair.

They seemed in sync with each other; their strides were similar and when they spoke to each other they seemed happy. He thought about them separately. Blaise was usually quiet around others, only truly being the smart, funny man he was around his parents and Draco. He knew that Hermione was more out going and had friends in all the houses, apart from Slytherin as far as he knew. In some aspects they were like Yin and Yang. Only time would tell how similar they really were.

As they walked into the Three Broomsticks, Blaise and Hermione stopped short, causing Draco to knock into both of them. Blaise quickly reached out and caught Hermione before she tumbled forward.

Draco was about to ask why they had stopped so suddenly when he looked up and saw Blaise's parents sitting at a booth with another couple that he assumed were Hermione's parents. The Zabinis and Grangers noticed their children's entrance and stood gracefully, walking towards the students.

**A/N- I have the next chapter written already, but I'm going to wait to post it to see how many people will be kind enough to review… The next chapter will also be longer :)**


	7. The Truth Shall Set the Zabini's Free

**A/N- Hope you enjoy the explanation portion of my story. If it's confusing let me know, I'll answer your questions as fast as I can. Thank you my lovely readers for being patient with me and liking my story! Your reviews really made me smile!**

June 10, 1997

"Hello, dears." Belladonna said kindly to the teenagers in front of her. They said nothing in return.

Dante Zabini tried next, "We have rented a private sitting room from Madam Rosmerta. If you will follow us, we will explain the situation fully."

Dante began to lead the way upstairs and the group followed him as he held open the door to third door to the right of the upstairs hallway. When both families, including Draco, were in the room Dante closed the door and swiftly warded the room against eavesdroppers.

Hermione watched in fascination as Dante took a wand to himself and said 'Finite Incantum' and his blond hair turned a deep chestnut brown and his ice blue eyes turned brown. He lost a cleft to his chin and his skin went from pale to tan as he shot up a couple inches. Hermione now fully understood what Blaise had meant about changing when he was out in public.

The group sat on the worn couches in the room. The Zabinis sat on one couch, the Grangers on another and Blaise, Draco and Hermione on another with Hermione in between both boys. The parents noticed that Blaise tucked Hermione into his chest comfortingly with his arm around her shoulder, the sight made Belladonna break down into tears.

"Darlings, I'm so sorry." Belladonna said through her tears, sadness emanating from her. Dante took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles in a gesture of comfort.

"Blaise, Hermione, there is no good way to say this…" Dante trailed off, searching for the right words.

Carlo took Dante's silence as a cue to interject, "You were correct in your assumptions children. We have been keeping things from the both of you and we apologize." He gazed sadly at Hermione.

"Hermione, we are your parents." Belladonna finally gathered enough strength to utter. Silence reigned in the room. Blaise squeezed Hermione's shoulder while she clutched both Blaise and Draco's knees in reaction. Draco looked at Hermione in surprise, but her gaze was locked on Belladonna. Draco disengaged Hermione's hand from his knee and instead twined his fingers with hers, squeezing gently in comfort. Hermione hardly noticed.

"I knew it." Hermione said quietly. She let her gaze flicker to the Grangers, the only parents she knew and saw that Diana was smiling encouragingly at her while Carlo was looking lost in thought.

Blaise was surprised, he hadn't expected that Hermione had felt like he was her brother and he questioned her with his eyes.

"Ever since the first time we were in the infirmary I knew that you were something important to me. The feeling only grew and by the time we figured we were related I knew deep down you were my brother and not my cousin." Hermione said simply to Blaise.

Blaise could only grin and say "Me too, sis."

"Are the Grangers our Uncle and Aunt?" Hermione questioned after she turned back to her biological parents.

"Yes. They agreed to look after you until it was safe or until your 17th birthday, whichever came first." Dante answered.

"Are you magical?" Hermione asked Carlo, her father up until a minute ago.

"Yes and No. I was born a wizard and am capable of magic to this day but when I married Diana I left the magical world. I only use magic in emergencies now, or to apparate to Dante's home."

"Why did you leave?" Blaise asked his uncle.

"Because of me." Diana began. "My parents were a pureblood witch and a muggle. My dad's genes dominated and I wasn't born magical. I knew of the wizarding world but could not participate. I met Carlo after he finished Hogwarts and I had finished my schooling. My parents sent me to Italy on holiday before university and we met and fell in love."

"I was shocked that she knew about wizards, but grateful that the woman I loved would accept me as I was. I asked her to marry me and she accepted. We went to tell my parents and they were less than pleased. Giovanni had made marriage contracts for all of his children and the woman I was set to marry was insufferable. The chosen partners were not necessarily purebloods, so there was no blood prejudice as you might assume. The matches were based on wealth or to strengthen business partnerships."

"Wait, so mum was forced to marry you dad?" Blaise interrupted. He had always figured his parents just fell in love with no outside influence.

"No dear, I wanted to marry your father. I loved him and he loved me. We were fortunate in that regard. However, our parents had a deal that we did not know about until the day your father went to ask for my hand in marriage. My father laughed in his face and said there was no need, that I belonged to him anyway. My father's idiocy is well known, and I believe the only smart thing he did was betroth me to Dante." Belladonna explained. Blaise remembered that when Belladonna spoke of her deceased parents she was obviously not fond of her father; he seemed like a sexist, opportunistic pig.

Blaise was mollified. He was glad his parents were not forced to wed, the very idea was disturbing.

"As I was saying, I chose Diana over the bint that my father had chosen for me and he was not happy at all. We had a row and I packed my bags and left. I had enough money in my own Gringotts vault to pay for university, so I followed Diana there and we went to Dentistry school together. We married in the middle of it and couldn't have been happier." Carlo smiled lovingly down at his wife as he finished his tale.

"Shortly after your father and I married I became pregnant. We were thrilled, although fearful because Voldemort was gaining immense power. He came to our door in the middle of my pregnancy and tried to persuade us to join him. We refused of course, but as he left he made pointed comments about my unborn baby. You see, we did not want to know the sex of our baby, so we did not know there were two of you. It frightened me, and I vowed that if my baby were a girl we would do anything to protect her. Girls were fast becoming danger magnets, and if you had allegiance to the light side baby girls were being killed." Belladonna stopped. The remembered pain was becoming overwhelming.

"You two came and we couldn't imagine a happier time. We had two beautiful, healthy babies. Reality set in quickly, however and we knew that you were not safe Hermione." Dante continued for his wife.

"We named you Hermione Bellanca Zabini, born two minutes after Blaise Angelo Zabini. We asked Carlo and Diana to take you in; they couldn't have children and were out of the Wizarding world so we thought you would be safe. When Voldemort disappeared after attacking the Potter's we knew he wasn't dead. We knew Death Eaters in the inner circle that could vouch for that, so we couldn't go back to get you, it still wasn't safe. It hurt us deeply every day that you were not with us, but we endured to keep you safe. Carlo and Diana owled us frequently with news of you and it was the only way we could know you." Belladonna explained.

"So, what now?" Blaise broke the silence that had developed after his mothers words. Hermione tensed and moved closer to Blaise and squeezed Draco's hand in preparation for their parents' verdict. She had just found her brother and did not want to be separated from him.

"That depends upon you two, really. Am I correct in assuming you would like to stay together?" Dante replied.

Blaise and Hermione locked eyes and with a small smile and nod at each other they turned back to the room.

"You assume correctly." Hermione said formally. Belladonna gave a watery smile to her children, happiness shining through.

"Then you won't be separated. Hermione, we would like you to come home to Zabini Manor this summer. We will take this opportunity to become a family." Dante smiled at his daughter.

"I would love to, but what about everything else? You had a good reason to give me up, the circumstances haven't changed. What will we tell everyone?" Hermione, always the voice of reason and logic, spoke tentatively.

"Ah, yes. I believe the best way to handle this would be to keep your true identity a secret from the rest of the wizarding world. No one will have to know that you are staying with us, they will assume you are with the Grangers. We can put the glamour back on, or you can simply say that you changed your look for a change. After the summer, we can re-evaluate. We want you to come home darling, and you will be of age soon, so you will be able to use magic in defense if necessary. It is a risk but one that I think we are all prepared to take." Dante reasoned.

The occupants of the room all nodded, determination showing in their faces. It was time to be the family they were meant to be.

"I don't know how much Uncle and Auntie have told you, but I am no stranger to danger. My best friends are Harry Potter and the Weasley children." Hermione felt the need to explain. Dante and Belladonna did not look surprised.

"Yes, we were informed. What did you mean, 'no stranger to danger'?" Bella asked. Hermione realized that she had never shared with the Grangers all of her adventures, afraid to worry them or confuse them, as she had assumed that they had no knowledge of her world.

All eyes were on her and she seemed to hesitate, but in the end she decided to come clean. She told her family about every adventure she had participated in since becoming friends with her boys. To say her family was shocked would be an understatement. When she was done, she chanced a look around the room. Dante and Belladonna were looking anxious and upset while Carlo and Diana looked disappointed that Hermione had hid things from them.

"I didn't want to worry you guys, and I didn't know that you knew about our world, so I figured it would be difficult to explain even if I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry." Hermione looked down at her lap.

"You could have been hurt! Darling, why did you go out of your way to look for trouble? After all we did to protect you, and you run around chasing the darkest wizard of all time!" Dante scolded.

Blaise spoke up for his sister. "She didn't know that she had been displaced for her own protection! She was simply making sure her best friends survived. Without her, it sounds like the wizarding world's only hope at defeating Voldemort would be dead already! We should be thanking her, not scolding her. She kept Potter alive and she's still right here, fit as a fiddle. Now she has me and Draco to help keep her alive as she keeps her friends alive, okay?"

Draco nodded swiftly to Blaise, agreeing to help look out for Hermione. Hermione caught the nod and was surprised at Draco's willingness to look after her (not that she needed it) after they had been enemies for so long. Something had been off about him all year, even before they had discovered that Blaise and herself were siblings. She made a mental note to ask him about it soon.

The family relaxed a bit after Blaise's scolding, acknowledging the logic behind it. Hermione was safe and alive, that was what mattered.

"Well now that all of that is out of the way, I want to say thank you Uncle and Auntie for taking care of me. I love you both very much, I hope you know that. I promise to write you this summer and next year as well, that is if you want me to." Hermione broke in. Carlo and Diana smiled indulgently at Hermione.

"Of course we would like that, dear. We will visit the manor as well, after all, we are all family. We will miss you though, and we love you with all our hearts." Diana voice trembled a bit. The Grangers would miss Hermione. They had raised her and in their hearts she was their own, though they held back with her in fear of the pain they knew would come when they had to part with her. They knew that this is how it was supposed to be and they found solace in the knowledge that they would always be in her life.

After some more emotional thank you's exchanged between families they decided to part as the visiting hours for Hogsmeade were coming to an end for the Hogwarts students.

"By the way dad, I'm going to have to tell my friends. Harry, Ron and Ginny happened to walk in on our dagger experiment yesterday." Hermione told her father as they hugged good-bye. Dante squeezed his daughter for all he was worth, grateful that she was safe and in his arms before he nodded.

"Your friends sound trustworthy, and if you trust them, by all means tell them. I would take the proper precautions however, just in case." He looked pointedly at Hermione. She grinned wickedly and nodded, understanding what he meant. She kissed his cheek and went to grab her brothers' arm, dragging him out of the room and down the street as quickly as she could.

"My arm, my arm! Merlin, honey, what is so important you want to rip my arm out of its socket?!" Blaise complained good-naturedly. Draco let out a short laugh while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We are going to be late getting back in! Its nearly dinner time, I don't want to get in trouble. And I wasn't pulling that hard, crybaby." Hermione explained, releasing her grip slightly.

They approached the castle and quickly shifted back to what would be acceptable to others. She released Blaise after a final quick hug and smiled at Draco. She knew deep down she could trust him, if only for the fact that Blaise trusted him. That was enough for her for now.

They walked past the large doors and continued on into the Great Hall. Hermione spotted her friends quickly and went to sit with them. They saw her sit and they suddenly looked relieved.

"Where have you been Hermione? We've been looking for you all day, first in the castle then in Hogsmeade!" Harry demanded. Hermione shot him a silencing look, warning him not to make a scene. He glanced around and noticed several Gryffindors staring at them, he must have been rather loud.

"I'll explain after dinner. Just follow me when we are done here, all right?" Hermione said tersely under her breath. She began to pile food on her plate and ate heartily. She was starving, having skipped lunch and with only a piece of bread to sustain her. The boys ate quickly, anxious to hear whatever Hermione was going to tell them. Ginny seemed excited, but unhurried.

Hermione stood up fifteen minutes later and began to walk out of the Great Hall, she glanced over at the Slytherin table and threw a quick smile at Blaise and Draco. She knew her friends were following her silently, waiting for answers but she kept mum, knowing that she needed to tell them in a place where they would not be overheard.

Hermione led them up many of the Hogwarts staircases and the Gryffindors seemed to know the destination Hermione had in mind. They stopped behind her after they came to the corridor that held the Room of Requirement and they waited for her to pace before the wall three times. They saw a door knob appear and the hurried over to her when she finally pulled the door open. She hustled them all inside quickly, wanting to avoid being seen even though she was sure a majority of the students were still eating dinner. She was about to snap the door shut when a foot suddenly appeared, impeding the action.

"Can we come in, baby sister?" A gentle voice asked. Hermione sighed in relief, she was glad not to have been caught by anyone else and it would be nice to have Blaise there for moral support and to help her explain. She propped the door open wider and allowed Blaise and a quiet Draco into the room.

The Slytherins looked around and although both had seen the Room of Requirement before they had never seen it quite like this. A roaring fireplace was found near the back of the room and in front of it were large, squishy couches and chairs in various shades. There was a bearskin rug in between the fireplace and couches and behind the couches was a table full of desserts.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were picking up pastries and preparing to find a spot on the various couches. Hermione closed the door and stopped at the dessert table to pick up a plate of chocolate covered strawberries before walking towards the blazing fire and settling herself on the furry rug. The Slytherin duo followed her example, but were unsure of where to sit. Blaise decided the best spot would be beside his sister so he went to her and settled herself next to her, bringing with him a couple pillows. Draco decided to sit in the nearest armchair, closest to the twins.

After everyone was settled in Hermione began to explain her whereabouts that day. Before she continued with the story of her conversations with her parents she stopped and looked very seriously at her friends.

"I need you all to swear that you will repeat to NO ONE what I'm about to tell you." She looked at each in turn and they each nodded their head. She smiled, but didn't immediately continue. She drew her wand and began to mutter a spell with several phrases that no one could properly hear. She drew a circle in the air and then pointed her wand at everyone in the room, save Blaise. A purple mist followed her wand movements and settled on each of her friends and Draco before disappearing quickly.

"What was that?" Ron questioned in a slightly frightened voice.

"A spell I picked up a couple years ago. A less complicated and dire Unbreakable Vow. If you break your promise to keep quiet you won't die, just lose your memory of this event and everything that has to do with this." Hermione said matter-of-factly. They all looked sufficiently impressed.

"Now that that's out of the way…" Hermione told her friends exactly what happened with her parents and the Grangers. Blaise added to the story by explaining his parents situation and correcting the Black Widow rumors that circled Belladonna. As they neared the end of their tale the twins began to feel exceptionally tired.

"So that's about it." Hermione finished, yawning quietly into her hand. She took a pillow from Blaise and lay back after putting it under her head. She felt her eyelids beginning to droop and she fought to keep them open. Blaise followed suit after a yawn of his own escaped and he lay down next to her, placing his head on her stomach. She closed her eyes, telling herself it was only to rest her eyes. She heard Harry begin to speak to Ron, going over the facts that Hermione and Blaise had presented, trying to absorb them. Ginny was adding her thoughts to the development, but Hermione could barely hear them anymore and she lost the battle to stay awake.

Draco had been silent throughout the rehashing of the days events and had simply watched Hermione and his best mate play off each other as they spoke. He had been reminded of Weasley twins as he heard them speak, finishing each others sentences and picking up quickly where the other left off. It was hard to imagine that they had never really spoken before a few days ago.

Draco also watched the Gryffindors facial expressions. He was an expert at reading people's faces and he could practically read people's thoughts by watching their faces shift. He had seen Ginny's calm acceptance and the happy smile as she too had observed the twins synchronization, he assumed it had reminded her of her brothers. Harry was a bit harder to read, but not impossible. He saw that Harry was cautious and wary of the Slytherins, but he also noticed the way that Blaise practically hovered over Hermione, looking out for his new sisters needs (giving her a pillow for example) and he gradually seemed to soften. Weasley on the other hand seemed upset. The mistrust in his eyes was not hard to distinguish, nor was the jealousy. Draco noticed quickly that the mistrust and jealousy was not exactly aimed at Blaise, the look came mainly when Ron would glare at Draco.

"Hermione?" Potter tested to see if Hermione was awake. No response. Hermione didn't even twitch. Blaise was no better, his head still resting on Hermione's stomach, soft snores were audible. Ginny giggled at the noise.

"They fell asleep? It's barely 11!" Ron complained. Ginny smacked him quietly.

"They have had a long day. How would you feel if you were in their position?" Ginny scolded her brother.

"Hungry." Ron quipped.

"So where do you come into play in all of this Malfoy?" Harry questioned, keeping his voice neutral. Draco gave him a long look before answering.

"Blaise is like my brother. He would do the same for me." He failed to mention his ever growing feeling of protectiveness for Hermione or his long held secret. Harry seemed to know there was more to that statement but he kept quiet and soon lost himself in his thoughts.

"Should we wake them so we can go back to our dorms?" Ginny asked softly. Everyone looked at the slumbering siblings and couldn't find it in their hearts to disturb them when they looked so peaceful.

"Naw. We don't have classes tomorrow so it shouldn't matter where they sleep. If you all want to head out that's fine, but I'm going to sleep here. It's Blaise's birthday in the morning and I want to be there." Draco said.

"Is it their real birthday? Maybe their birthdays are in September like Mione's is." Ron pondered aloud. That was a very good question. The Zabini's hadn't given their actual date of birth so it could be either of the dates.

"Whatever. I still don't think we should wake them up. I'll stay." Draco reiterated. Ron threw him another glare.

"I don't trust you alone with 'Mione, Malfoy. We'll stay." Ron tried to sound menacing, but Draco was far from scared. He scoffed, the sneer that had been absent the whole year resurfaced.

"Well if that's the case, then I don't believe I trust you with Blaise. I'll stay to look out for him. Wouldn't want you killing him in his sleep to keep 'Mione' to yourself." Draco purposefully willed a bathroom and several beds into the room before he swiftly made his way to the bathroom to change into some sleeping pants. He left Harry and Ginny to reason with Ron and when he returned he saw that they too had changed into pajamas.

Draco made his way back to the twins and began levitating them to the nearest bed. He didn't bother separating them he was sure they wouldn't mind sharing. After he was done, he walked to the bed closest to theirs and got in. He heard the Gryffindors shuffle to find beds and after about fifteen minutes he could hear a snoring coming from two different people.

Draco closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind and sleep but he was having trouble. Slowly but surely sleep began to creep over him. As he lay on his side facing the twins' bed he could have sworn he saw two bright lights surround Blaise and Hermione. One blue, the other purple.

_Colorful_, Draco thought amusedly before he succumbed to sleep.

**A/N- First off, Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they mean a lot and …. KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE! **

**The lights that surround Blaise and Hermione at the end of this chapter are EXTREMELY significant, it really is what the whole story is about, so stay tuned!**

**Also, ShellyHale, your reviews made me laugh, so thank you dearie!**


	8. Overnight Magic

**A/N- So, apparently I have nothing better to do with my weekend, so I will update this story! YAY! I obviously don't own J.K Rowling's characters. I hope you all are enjoying the story, and if you have any questions please feel free to tell me when you REVIEW :) Italics in this portion are **_**dreams,**_** just so you all know. **

**June 11, 1997 12:01 am**

The room was still, and the only sounds to be heard were the gentle snores being emitted by Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and the not so gentle snores from Ron Weasley. Ginny was sleeping peacefully, cuddled against her boyfriend, dreaming the dreams of a young person in love. If anyone had been awake they may have been worried about the now dulling beams of light that surrounded their friends, the newly discovered Zabini twins.

Hermione slept on, perhaps not as peacefully as before, as the purple light began to work its magic. Blaise also continued to slumber, his head no longer on his sisters stomach but atop her head as it rested on his shoulder, he too had his very own light, a beautiful royal blue. Soon the twin's slumber became much more than just rest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hermione's dream**

_Hermione found herself wandering around an unfamiliar house, lost but not scared. She heard the scurry of footsteps behind her and she swiftly turned to face the sound, hoping for answers. She caught sight of a small boy, his deep brown hair and laughing hazel eyes called to her. _

"_Blaise?" Hermione questioned. The boy didn't acknowledge her, and no matter how many times Hermione tried to speak to the boy, who appeared no older than 7, he acted as if she didn't exist. Hermione soon gave up and just followed him with no words. _

_She watched as Blaise seemed to be searching for something or someone to no avail. He opened doors, looked under tables, and searched behind tapestries. He huffed indignantly, muttering under his breath occasionally. _

"_I will find you, Draco. No one beats me at hide and seek." Blaise mumbled to himself. Hermione began to understand a younger version of her brother's actions. He was looking for Draco. Now she didn't worry for his sanity. She laughed as she watched Blaise look in highly unlikely places, like a vase, or behind a portrait. But then again, they were all magical, even at that age. _

_Blaise opened a door at the end of the obscenely long corridor they had been in and he entered quietly, hoping to hear the sounds of his best friend breathing. What he (and Hermione) heard instead was the sounds of someone crying. _

_Blaise continued into the room, which it looked to be a bedroom, and began to search for the source of the crying. The walls had ivory and lilac striped wallpaper, while the furniture was a rich mahogany. There was a beautiful desk in one corner and a fluffy brown leather armchair. The bed was a large four poster with a deeper purple colored comforter and pillows. _

_There sat Belladonna, younger looking than the last time Hermione had seen her. Her hair was down and her beautiful, loosely curled brown hair shone with health. Her skin was paler than her husband and son's but it complimented her well. Hermione watched as Blaise seemed to realize that his mother was crying. She saw his own eyes begin to fill with tears at the sight, as if it were instinctual. Blaise practically flew to his mum and threw his arms around her as she sat on the bed._

"_Mummy, why are you crying?" Blaise asked, his voice trembling. Belladonna held her son close and seemed grateful that he was in her arms. Her tears flowed faster for a few more minutes, and she was trying to suppress her sobs, not wanting to frighten her young son. _

"_Mum?" Blaise tried again, his voice was still shaky but it was hard to tell because his head was buried in his mothers neck hugging her fiercely, his game forgotten. _

_Belladonna seemed to snap out her pain induced haze and before Hermione's eyes she seemed to gather herself together. Her electric hazel eyes closed momentarily, allowing a few more tears to be released before she used her hand to wipe away all traces of her sobbing. She pulled Blaise away from her neck and held him so she was looking directly into his eyes. She smiled as wide as she could, but the smile didn't warm her red-rimmed eyes as much as it usually did. Hermione noticed that Blaise had stopped crying and was now returning his mothers smile with adoration. _

"_Better, mummy?" Blaise asked tentatively. Belladonna's eyes filled once again, but it was obvious she would not allow them to fall. _

"_Yes, my darling. I love you son, never forget that." She hugged him once more and set him down. _

"_Honey, don't you have a certain blond boy to find?" She teased. _

_Blaise snapped to attention and with one last hug he scurried out of the door. Hermione turned to follow him but before she could make it to the hall she heard her name being uttered. She whipped around to begin to speak to her mother, but she noticed that Belladonna was looking at a picture in the locket that she was wearing around her neck. _

"_My precious baby, I wish you were here. I love you more than you will ever know." Bella spoke to the locket as if it were her daughter and suddenly Hermione found herself in another place. _

_Hermione found herself outdoors behind a staggeringly large home she assumed was Zabini manor. She searched the immediate area in search of her brother, for she realized now that that was the purpose of whatever she was doing. _

_She strained her eyes, looking as far as she could around the vast grounds. There were gardens and plots of trees as far as the eye could see. She noticed a stable very close and made her way over to it. She tiptoed through the open door and began to search through the different stalls for Blaise. She finally caught sight of him in one of the last ones. He was brushing a large black horse. Hermione didn't know much in the way of horses but she ventured a guess that this horse was young. _

_Blaise continued to brush the horse gently, and Hermione thought he looked sad. He looked to be around 10 this time. _

"_You know, Midnight, it wasn't even my fault. How was I supposed to know that Draco's dad really wasn't what I heard he was? Draco didn't have to get so mad at me! He just told me to leave, and didn't even give me a chance to explain!" Blaise spoke to his horse angrily. He threw the brush at the wall and plopped down on the stool by his feet and put his fists under his chin. He gazed at the wall with a mixture of sadness and anger. _

"_Why won't he just answer my owls? 1 said I was sorry." He continued on petulantly. Hermione wanted to comfort her brother, but when she crouched down by him and tried to hug him she couldn't. She almost fell forward, slipping through him. She righted herself quickly, in time to catch Blaise's next words. _

"_He's my only real friend." This was said so low, Hermione almost couldn't make it out. Hermione's heart broke with the powerful words, Blaise's loneliness touched Hermione's heart at it's core. She had experienced this same loneliness and all she wanted to do was make it better for her brother. Hermione felt hot tears begin to slide down her face and once again her surroundings changed. This time she was in Blaise's room, so similar to the lilac room, and she watched as Blaise read a letter. His happiness was almost tangible and she figured it was from Draco, trying to make amends._

_The scene changed again and she saw a 3 year old Blaise zoom around on a toy broom, wreaking havoc on the large sitting room while their parents laughed. _

_The scenes continued to change and she realized that she was seeing Blaise's past. She saw him receive his Hogwarts letter, his first brush with injury (falling off the toy broom), his many birthday parties. Fights with Draco were also present, but were very few. She watched as he developed his first crush, a neighbor girl who moved away shortly after he realized his new feelings were in fact a crush. Hermione saw him bond with the horses they kept and learn to ride a real broom with Draco, with Lucius and Dante as instructors. She followed him around Hogwarts, watching him interact with his fellow Slytherins, and she noticed he seemed removed from everything when he was around people besides family and Draco. She saw him spin a shy Daphne Greengrass on the dance floor at the Yule Ball fourth year. _

_She could feel his emotions as each experience unfolded and she was shocked at how similarly they reacted to situations. On the periphery of these memories was always a sense of something missing and Hermione realized that she had always felt the same. As if she were missing something so integral that it was not obvious it was absent unless one really searched for it. _

_The scenes began to slow and she felt herself drifting towards consciousness._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blaise's Dream**

_Blaise looked at his surroundings cautiously, he had suddenly found himself in a modest sized room that tastefully decorated, yet unfamiliar. He heard singing, and the lyrics reminded him of something. He searched the room for any occupants and spotted a young girl, with bushy caramel colored hair and impatient brown eyes. She sat with a man she recognized as his uncle and figured that this was a 6 year old Hermione. _

_They were sitting on a worn couch staring at what he recognized to be a television. There was a cartoon woman with short black hair singing as she cleaned. Birds, deer and rodents were helping her wash dishes and straighten up what looked like a very filthy cottage. Blaise rolled his eyes at the absurdity of it. _

"_Dad? Why is she cleaning up after strangers? And why did she run away from that mean witch? I'm sure she could have fixed her by herself." Hermione questioned. _

_Carlo sighed and prepared himself for the questions he knew would continue. _

"_Why did the prince have to kiss her to wake her up? How come all the dwarfs just let a strange woman live with them? How come the boy always has to save the girl? That doesn't seem at all right." Hermione pouted, her arms crossed in front of her chest. _

_Carlo looked at his niece in amusement, "That's what's really bothering you about Snow White, isn't it? The fact that she is rescued from her evil step-mum by a boy..." _

_Hermione let out a 'hmph' before she said, "Yes! Girls can save boys just as well as boys can save girls, and girls can save themselves with no help at all if they wanted to!" _

_Carlo laughed and ruffled Hermione's hair. "I know that sweetheart. I'm sure when you get older, you'll do all the saving won't you?" _

"_Of course," Hermione replied. Blaise's surroundings changed and he found himself on a playground of a small muggle school. He saw children running about, playing sports, tag or just laughing with their friends. He searched the sea of children for his sister and finally spotted her sitting alone under a tree. He walked towards and noticed a group of girls approach her as well. The leader, a pretty blond girl, began to taunt Hermione._

"_Where are your friends Hermione? Oh, wait, I forgot. Your only friends are those books of yours!" She laughed cruelly, as did the girls behind her. Hermione looked up and glared at the girl. _

"_Go away Lindsay, and take your followers with you."_

"_At least I have followers! Who would follow you? Probably a blind person, because they couldn't see how ugly you are!" Lindsay cackled. Blaise wanted to smack the girl away from his sister. _

"_Shut up and leave me alone." Hermione said dangerously. _

"_Or what?" Lindsay challenged. Hermione stood up, discarding her book and seemed to radiate power. Blaise recognized it as uncontrolled magic. Suddenly Lindsay's blond hair began to turn an ugly shade of green, beginning at the roots. A girl behind Lindsay shrieked and pointed to her hair. _

_Lindsay screamed and turned to Hermione, "You freak! What did you do?!" _

_Hermione looked scared and began to walk backwards, only to be stopped by the tree. She tried to make herself small as Lindsay continued to shriek at her, but garnering no response turned and fled to the bathroom with her followers trailing after her. Hermione sunk to a sitting position, her eyes wide. Blaise went to crouch next to her and tried to put his hand on her shoulder only for it to fall through her as if he were a ghost. _

_Blaise suddenly found himself in a small bedroom, painted a light purple, reminding him of a room from his own home. He went to sit on the twin bed, spying Hermione sitting on a window seat gazing sadly out her window. Blaise's curiosity caused him to glide over to her and watch what Hermione was watching. There were a group of kids Hermione's age playing kickball and laughing loudly. Hermione sighed and took one last look out the window before turning back to the book that was in her lap. _

_Blaise followed Hermione through getting in trouble with her principal for incidents that stemmed from her uncontrolled magic, mainly aimed at Lindsay. He saw her get her Hogwarts letter and he felt her pure joy to his core. She saw how badly she was treated at Hogwarts at first, but then how Potter and Weasley had come to be her friend. _

_He was anxious every time she put herself in danger, and even knowing deep down that she was alive, his nerves felt fried. He saw how hard it was every time Weasley or Potter ignored her for their own dumb reasons and he wanted to help her when she killing herself third year with the time turner. He was awed by her strength and intelligence. _

_He saw the fight with the Death Eaters at the end of their Fifth year, she had carefully dodged hexes and tried in vain to protect her friends. He felt her pain as Weasley, Longbottom and Potter got hurt. He realized how selfless his sister was, as the pain of watching her friends get hurt was worse then pain of the curse that she failed to dodge, aimed by a crazed Dolohov._

_The images seemed to slow and he felt a pull towards wakefulness._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Hermione and Blaise shot up from their sleep simultaneously. They turned to each other and threw their arms around the sibling they had longed to comfort in their dreams but couldn't. Hermione sobbed quietly into Blaise's chest, telling him how sorry she was that she hadn't been there for him. Blaise barely heard her over his own apologies for the same thing. They both seemed to realize that the other couldn't know what they were talking about and they pulled away from each other in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked his tear stained sister.

"I saw you crying with mum, you were young and playing hide and go seek with Draco and the room was lilac and you wanted to comfort her. And then I saw you talking to Midnight about Draco being mad at you-" Hermione rambled.

"Wait, you saw all of those things? My memories?" Blaise tried to clarify.

"Yes. Oh, it was awful! I wanted to hug you and comfort you so many times, but I couldn't!" Hermione cried.

"Mia, honey, did you know someone named Lindsay?" Blaise asked softly. Hermione stiffened.

"How did you know?" Hermione looked confused for a second before realization began to take over.

"I think we saw each other's pasts." Blaise confirmed Hermione's suspicions.

"Is that normal for wizarding kind? Seperated twins suddenly see the past of their twin?" Hermione questioned, truly baffled at why this was happening.

"No." Blaise said simply.

_What the bloody hell was that all about? Why did I dream of my sister's life?_ Blaise wondered.

"I don't know Blaise, that's why I asked you." Hermione said, looking dazedly at the other beds.

"What?" Blaise was confused.

"You asked me why you were dreaming about my past, you also swore." Hermione looked at him oddly.

_What is wrong with him? I hope he's okay. Those dreams were odd, but not enough to go nutters._ Hermione thought.

"I'm not going nutters!" Blaise cried indignantly.

Hermione looked shocked.

_I think Severus Snape is sexy_. Hermione thought.

"WHAT?! YOU THINK SNAPE IS SEXY?? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Blaise suddenly shrieked.

His screech woke everyone in the room very suddenly. Harry and Ginny looked confused, while Ron looked appalled. Draco looked warily in between Blaise and Hermione and rubbed his eyes squinting at the pair.

"Blaise, I didn't say that out loud. I thought it." Hermione said more calmly than she felt. Blaise's jaw dropped.

_Did I read her thoughts?_ He thought in awe.

"Yes, brother bear, you did. And I just read yours." Hermione explained.

"Blaise, mate, when did you get a tattoo?" Draco asked suddenly, still squinting at the twins. His gaze was locked on Blaise's bare back, as he had magicked them into pajama's last night, he knew Blaise like to sleep shirtless.

"What are you talking about Drake? I don't have a tattoo." Blaise replied, annoyed. Hermione looked at her brother's back while he turned to face Draco and her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

In between his shoulder blades was an intricate design, a clear representation of the zodiac sign Gemini. The Roman Numeral representing 'two' ( II ) was about six inches long and three inches wide, its top and bottom lines curved ( ~ ) to give the illusion of fluidity. The lines themselves were thick and black, though they seemed to shimmer. Hermione began to see small chains of letters strung together, hardly noticeable as words unless looked at closely, the lines of letters twined around the Gemini sign and branched out onto his shoulders and wound down his arms, stopping at his wrists.

How Blaise hadn't noticed the tattoo's on his arms yet was a mystery to Hermione.

A sudden feeling of dread overtook Hermione and Blaise snapped his head towards her, just as she pulled her long sleeved shirt up, forcing herself to look at her own wrist. Hers was marked as well.

"What's wrong baby sister?" Blaise asked, concern lacing his words.

"You do have a tattoo on your back. I assume I do too. Look at your arms." Hermione pointed to his wrist and when he finally saw the tattoo like lines his eyes widened. He looked up the where Hermione was showing off her own wrist and forearm, and suddenly he felt fear for his sister. He didn't know what was happening with them, but he needed her to be safe.

"Stop being so afraid!" Hermione's eyes widened again. Did she just feel her brother's emotions?!

"Yes, I think you did." Blaise said quietly,answering her thoughts aloud, trying not to startle her anymore than she already was.

They had woken up that morning after dreaming about each other's past, to suddenly find themselves able to read each other's thoughts, they were also sporting overnight Tattoos, and could also now feel each others emotions. Great, just fabulous.

Hermione suddenly jumped up from the bed and everyone seemed to take action along with her. The Gryffindors hopped up and made their way over to her while Draco walked slowly, approaching her as if she were a spooked horse.

"Blaise, turn around and show them your back."Hermione cried suddenly. Blaise complied quickly. The next action stopped everyone short. Hermione quickly whipped off her shirt, much to the amazement of everyone in the room. Blaise lunged at his sister in an attempt to cover her up, but was stopped by Hermione's hands on his shoulders, quickly moving him back into his previous position with his back on display. She unhooked her bra, but kept her hands over the cups of her bra, and it became obvious what she was trying to do.

"Are they identical?" She asked her friends, trying to keep the hysteria out of her voice.

Draco gazed at her back in wonder, memorizing its creamy expanse. She seemed to have maintained her light complexion, and Draco noted that it was Belladonna's skin tone as well. He noticed Weasley blushing a fire hydrant red, his mouth agape. Ginny and Harry were calmer and were trying to spot differences in the tattoos that had suddenly adorned their friend and Blaise. Hermione's back held the same astrological sign, nestled in between her shoulder blades, the lines of words could be mistaken for simple lines from afar.

"Yes, they are a perfect match." Draco broke the silence, while the others gave their murmurs of agreement.

Hermione snapped her bra back into place, hooking it quickly and she fumbled to put her shirt back on. She turned around as she slid the shirt back over her torso and Blaise was trying valiantly to block the view, but only succeeded in blocking it from the Gryffindors.

Draco got a nice, long peek and was enthralled inwardly at her flat tummy and plump, covered breasts. Blaise noted the glazed look on Draco's face and shot him glare, causing Draco's cheeks to tinge pink as he looked away.

Hermione could be heard muttering to herself while she paced. Blaise had sat back on the bed, watching Hermione with concern clearly written on his face. Harry looked deeply worried about the new turn of events. Ginny was watching Harry, a frown marring her face, while her brother simply looked shocked. Hermione stopped pacing and turned the group, determination and strength shone through. She said one word, and with that word, the room seemed to exhale in relief.

"Dumbledore."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- So this is what i have to offer you lovely readers, i thank each and every one of you for your reviews :)**

**ALSO, I NEED HELP: CAN YOU GUYS HELP ME COME UP WITH PET NAMES FOR BLAISE... I'm running out of ideas for what Hermione can call Blaise... It's easier for him to call her honey, or baby sister etc. but i need names for her to call him. Please send me your ideas :)**

**I'd like to state that I'm not a Ron hater, and I hope it's not coming off as such, I'm trying to keep him in character and I think these would be his reactions. **

**Any questions or comments, just hit that REVIEW button and I'll get back to you :)**


	9. The Original Twin's Gift

**A/N- Thank you all for your suggestions, I will be using some of them and also please keep them coming. Blaise will have great nicknames with your help! **

**Thanks to Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead () AND Dramionefan796, I will be incorporating those names in here eventually. Also thanks to Rebecca () for your reviews, they are constructive. **

**ShellyHale, you keep making me laugh, thanks. I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWRS, YOU ARE ALL THE BESTEST! **

**Story note: This story is obviously not Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows compliant. I will be using certain aspects of those books, like the Horcruxes, but otherwise it will be my own spin on things. **

June 11, 1997 6:30am

The six students crept out of the Room of Requirement shortly after they had all agreed that Dumbledore was probably the only person who would be able to tell them what was going on. It was too early for students to be up, and the tried valiantly to avoid any teachers on their way to the headmaster's office. Hermione led the way, with Blaise close behind. The others trailed them single file, looking over their shoulders and pressing against walls if any sounds were heard. It was all very stealthy, in a ridicules sort of way.

They quickly found themselves in front of the stone gargoyle that allowed access to Headmaster's chambers. The Slytherins had never had the pleasure of trying to figure out the password, so they allowed the Gryffindors to rattle off the name of every candy imaginable before it sprang open.

"Blood-pops? That was the password?" Ron said incredulously. Everyone shushed him, and Hermione led them up the spiraling staircase, they followed her example and were tip-toeing as silently as possible. Blaise was right next to her as she cracked open the door to Dumbledore's office silently.

They saw Dumbledore standing behind his desk, looking so absorbed in his own thoughts he had not noticed the approach of six of his students. Hermione was about to open the door wider, but Blaise held her back.

_Wait. I have a feeling about something._ Blaise thought. Hermione heard it and waited, her eyes still on her headmaster. She watched as he brought an object closer to his eyes for inspection. It was a ring.

Sudden dread flooded both Hermione and Blaise and they opened the door swiftly, hoping to startle Dumbledore out of putting the ring on, which both felt he was dangerously close to doing. They couldn't explain why they felt that, or why they had such bad feelings about a small circle of metal, but they did not ignore their instincts.

"Headmaster!" Hermione called, catching Dumbledore off guard. The twins noted that Dumbledore had swiftly dropped the ring into his desk drawer. He eyed them curiously, with a hint of uncharacteristic impatience.

"Yes?" Blaise and Hermione looked at each other, unsure of whether or not to ask about the ring or just begin telling him about their eventful morning.

The others had stepped into the room and watched the twins stare at each other, every once in awhile one would nod or furrow their brows. The four figured they were talking to each other inside their heads. Draco huffed impatiently and decided to just say it, no delicacy required.

"For Merlin's sake, really guys, it's not that hard to say you developed powers overnight!" The twins shot Draco a glare, but quickly shifted their eyes to Dumbledore.

"Powers?" He asked serenely. The twin's nodded and launched into the dreams they had, then told of their telepathy and empathic abilities towards each other; all in addition to their shared physical pain.

"That's when we discovered the tattoos," Hermione was explaining.

Blaise nodded and continued, "They seem identical but we don't know for sure as we have not translated the letters that make up the chain that surrounds the symbol."

"The symbol is that of the astrological sign for Gemini." Hermione finished. Dumbledore said nothing, but took out his wand and conjured six squashy armchairs. He brought a hand to his chin as he paced in front of the students, obviously lost in his own thoughts. The students waited as patiently as they could for Dumbledore to say something to them.

"I knew this would one day come." He said into the still of the room. He looked at each of their faces before continuing.

"Did you know that I helped your parents conceal you Miss Zabini? We had to use glamour not only strong enough to change your physical appearance but also change your entire identity, as it isn't easy to fool magical systems like the Ministry of Magic Wizard and Witch registration." No one looked too shocked at this announcement, having suspected as much.

"I knew you two might very well be the ones that were foretold many, many years ago." Dumbledore's words were met with silence once again until Hermione broke it, her voice full of her trademark curiosity.

"Foretold? As in a prophecy?"

"I'm sure you all have heard of some of my more infamous exploits. After all, I have seen almost all of you trading those lovely Chocolate Frog cards at one time or another." Dumbledore said, instead of answering the question directly. The students thought back to what Dumbledore's chocolate frog card had said.

"There was a dark wizard whose deeds almost rival those of Lord Voldemort. His name was Gellert Grindelwald. For reasons I will not discuss at the moment, I was hesitant at first to dispatch him, even though it was widely known throughout our world that he feared me. While he was still gaining strength, I began to research a very old prophecy that I had heard rumors about when I was a boy. The prophecy spoke of twins being born into a time of evil; twins that would help destroy that very evil. I used all my connections at the ministry to gain access into the Hall of Prophecies, and searched their archives for any information that would lead me to those twins. I learned a bit about their traits, and was disappointed at the time because they did not exist when I needed them to. I was being cowardly, hoping that they would bring Grindelwald to justice, so that I would not have to. Eventually, I came to terms with my own destiny and was successful in defeating Gellert, and placing him in the very same prison he created, Nurmengard." Dumbledore's voice seemed old and frail, lacking his usual good humor and vitality.

"Are you saying you believe Hermione and I are the twin's in the prophecy?" Blaise asked after he gave Dumbledore a moment to collect himself from his obviously painful memories.

"After what you both just told me, I am convinced that is the case." Dumbledore said with conviction.

"What does the Prophecy say?" Harry broke in, knowing all too well how prophecies could change a person's whole life. Dumbledore gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's not that dissimilar to your own, Harry." He said before turning to the cupboard that held his Pensieve. He brought the Pensieve out and set it on the front edge of his large desk. He used his wand to prod around the swirling, luminescent liquid. After about a minute he seemed to select the appropriate memory and as he muttered a spell, a scene began to project above the swirling Pensieve allowing all of them to see.

They saw a large hall filled with rows of what looked like shelves, each filled to the brim with glowing orbs. The Gryffindors recognized it immediately as the Hall of Prophecies in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mystery. Blaise recognized the room from his adventures in Hermione's memories and he muttered the location to Draco.

They watched as a young Albus Dumbledore made his way to the stacks farthest from the entrance, perhaps because these prophecies were the oldest. Dumbledore made it to the very last stack and began to search it thoroughly, picking up orb after orb and reading the inscription. He passed over many that dealt with bad weather, some that foretold future government changes; one stated the end of the feudal system, until finally he found the one he was looking for.

The orb was like the others, with its own inscription that simply read :

**Twins**

**Date prophesized: Unknown**

**Prophecy told to: Homer**

**Date of the fulfillment of Prophecy: Unknown**

Dumbledore opened the tiny orb, via a cork set in the top of the glass ball. An old man with long, scraggly brown hair appeared. His face was wrinkled and he had a glaze over his eyes indicating he was blind. He spoke in ancient Greek, his voice was deep and gravelly with age. Though he speaking in Greek his words were translated automatically by the tiny orb's magic.

_Separated by fear and lurking evil, _

_Reunited by love, determination and an unseen bond,_

_These two, born in a time of great evil and despair, _

_The twins, yin and yang, opposite yet the same._

_They will come together on the eve of destruction, _

_While the world continues grow darker with each passing day. _

_They will be joined by the Original Twins_

_On their seventeenth birthday. _

_Castor and Pollux smile down on these twins, _

_They will bestow them with gifts that will make them the most powerful twins of all time, _

_They will be guided by Castor in the ways of human emotion, in the ways of love and devotion._

_Pollux will show them the ways of power and war, of fighting and peace._

_The original Gemini's will give many great gifts to their prodigies, _

_Gifts that will sustain them and aid them in their quest to help rid the world of the great Evil. _

_They will be marked with the sign of Castor and Pollux, _

_Marked so their destiny will be clear._

The image faded and the memory ended. Blaise's face was set in a careful mask, not allowing his emotions to be known in mixed company. Hermione looked surprised and a bit fearful. The others were simply staring at the twin's, trying to process the words they had just heard.

"Professor, what about, you know…" Harry trailed off, his eyes darting towards Draco, unsure if he should continue in the company of a Malfoy. Dumbledore chuckled, understanding Harry's hesitance.

"I trust young Mr. Malfoy, Harry. I daresay as friends with Ms. Zabini, you will need to be accepting of her new sibling and his best friend, just as I'm sure will extend that courtesy to his sister's best friends." The twinkle seemed to make reappearance in Dumbledore's eyes as he spoke. Harry saw both Malfoy and Blaise nod in agreement to Dumbledore's words so he continued.

"Well, does this mean the prophecy concerning Voldemort and me is void? 'Neither can live while the other survives'" He repeated the part that bothered him the most aloud. Blaise and Malfoy looked unsurprised, they had expected as much from what they had been told by Draco's father.

Dumbledore stroked his beard absent-mindedly. He turned to Harry and the Twins and pierced them with his gaze.

"Is that what you think?" He asked them. Hermione and Blaise looked thoughtful, rehashing their own prophecy in their minds. They could hear each other's musings and would occasionally jump in and clarify something for the other. Harry looked hopeful, yet confused.

"No, we don't think Harry's prophecy is void. Sorry Harry." Hermione said quietly. Blaise nodded as Hermione spoke for the both of them. Harry looked resigned, but he still looked hopeful.

"Our prophecy said we would _help_ defeat the great evil, not _outright_ defeat it." Blaise expanded, watching Harry's reaction. He felt bad for him and understood why Hermione had risked her life so many times to protect him. It was hard to know that the fate of the Wizarding world was in your hands. Harry continued to look hopeful and it warmed Hermione's heart knowing she and her brother would be able to help Harry and everyone else find peace.

"I believe you are both correct. You three are our only hope." Dumbledore spoke with sadness. Everyone was quiet; the knowledge of all that had transpired was sinking in, sobering everyone.

What had started out as a small mystery for Hermione to solve had snowballed into a new path for all of them, the path dictated by destiny.

"Sir, I'm confused about the reference to Castor and Pollux. Aren't they the ancient Greek and Roman gods, therefore a myth?" Harry asked. Hermione resisted the urge to raise her hand. Dumbledore smiled knowingly at her and gestured for her to speak.

"There is a theory in the magical community that the gods of the ancient civilizations were actually the first recordings of magical folk. If you read about their deeds, they had very human characteristics and could perform small 'miracles'. The theory goes that the 'gods' were not secretive in their magic use and attracted attention. They supposedly used the attention to their advantage and exalted themselves a bit amongst muggles. Mount Olympus was their haven, and was impossible for a muggle to climb, but simple for a witch or a wizard to apparate to. They lived very long lives and by the time they died, their exploits had already become oral tradition, thus ensuring their legacy." Hermione explained.

"That is correct, Ms. Zabini. There is no evidence that they were magical, but I have very strong suspicions that they were. My suspicions are usually correct. Theirs was very ancient and potent magic, and I daresay that the evidence is on our dear friends, the Zabini's. The mark they bear, according to the prophecy, is power transference from Castor and Pollux themselves. I believe that from this point forward the Original Twins (Castor and Pollux) will guide these two in harnessing their new powers. The magic we use now has become diluted over time, while it is still powerful, the magic of the ancients was at its purest form, therefore unstoppable." Dumbledore elaborated.

Hermione and Blaise looked at each other, blocking out the rest of the room. They could feel the fear and uncertainty coming off of each other, mixed in with a bit of awe and pride.

_Do you think we can do this? Help Harry defeat Voldemort and learn to use this apparently 'all-powerful, unstoppable' magic?_ Blaise questioned his baby sister in his head. He suddenly felt strength and a fierce protectiveness radiating from Hermione.

_Yes. We can do this. We have to. Blaise, I promise I won't let anything happen to you, not as long as I'm alive._ Hermione replied, her ferocity surprising him. _Oh, don't be so surprised, I love you more than anything brother bear, we'll get through this together. _

_Brother Bear? Really? That's the best you could come up with?_ Blaise teased, trying to lighten the mood, it had grown far too serious. Sure they could be killed by their new magic, if not used properly, and they were up against Moldy Voldy but really, it was their birthday. The rest could wait.

_That's right, it's our birthday. Happy birthday big brother._ Hermione grinned.

_Happy birthday to you too baby sister. Oh, and the same goes for you, I will die before I let something happen to you_. Blaise added, his own fierce protectiveness staggered Hermione.

"Ugh. Stop chatting away in your guys' mind! We can see you looking worried and then your all smiley and it's bloody annoying not knowing what's going on!" Ron's complaint interrupted Blaise and Hermione's mental teasing. Hermione glared at Ron for a split second before focusing her attention back to the rest of the room.

"Professor, do you have any idea what powers we will receive?" Blaise asked politely. The rest of the group looked at Dumbledore in earnest. Dumbledore took off his half-moon spectacles and began to clean them, dragging out the suspense, whether it was intentional or not was unknown.

"As I said before, the ancient magical folk or 'gods' used the purest forms of magic. They were in touch with nature as they had little to distract them from it. Thus, they were commonly believed to be Elementals, or able to control the four elements with ease. Earth, wind, fire, air. Also, upon evaluation of the muggle legends, the 'gods' were warriors and would often aid the muggles in wars for land or vengeance. They were believed to have super speed, strength and agility. Their weapon use was also phenomenal, according to the myths. There may be more, but I would have to do some research. These are the things that I am most certain of." Dumbledore finished.

"Wow." Harry muttered. Dumbledore smiled gently at him.

"Wow, indeed Harry. It will be good to have that power behind you, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, sir, it will be nice." Harry smiled, realizing he really wasn't alone in having to defeat Voldemort. He felt lighter than he had felt since learning of the prophecy. He grinned over at Blaise and Hermione, grateful for them. They smiled back, though still adjusting to their new destinies, it was nice to be able to lift such a burden from someone who had suffered so much already.

"I believe that if you all want to eat this morning, you had best be off. We will speak again before you leave for home, and I will be writing the Zabini's to inform them of the turn of events." Dumbledore said, politely dismissing them.

The students all rose and began to leave. Hermione grabbed Blaise's hand and stopped a foot from the door. The others had already left. She turned to face Blaise and they looked at each other for a long moment before turning back to face their headmaster.

"Professor, please sir, whatever you do with that ring DO NOT put it on," Blaise said, his voice deadly serious. Dumbledore looked startled at his words.

"Destroy it. Destroy it quickly." Hermione demanded, her eyes locked on Dumbledore's, boring into him fiercely.

Dumbledore opened his desk drawer slowly, never moving his eyes from Hermione's. He placed the ring on his desk hesitantly.

"Destroy it, Professor. It will bring you no good, only death and destruction will follow if you place it on your finger." Blaise spoke, he could not explain how he knew this, but he knew it to be true.

Dumbledore turned away from the twin's and walked to the mantel above his fireplace. There encased in a glass box, was the sword of Gryffindor. He gently removed the lid and lifted the sword almost ceremoniously.

Dumbledore had prayed for the existence of the Twins when he was young, hoping they could relieve him of the burden of 'taking care of' someone he had once considered a friend. They had not been there, but they were here now. He knew better than to ignore their words. After all, they were now infused with the purest magic he had ever known.

He strode purposefully back to his desk. He gave the Twins one final glance before he swiftly lifted the sword above his head and brought it down on the circle of metal, bisecting it. There was a low, long howl that issued from the apparently dying hunk of smoking metal, and black liquid seemed to ooze out of the remaining pieces before everything stopped suddenly. The ring was gone.

"Thank you, Professor." The Twins said simultaneously. Dumbledore lifted the corners of his mouth in a small smile, shaking his head.

"No, Thank you, my dear Twins." With a final nod at each other the Twins left the room, trying to catch up with their friends.

"Wise choice, Albus. The Twins just saved your life." Snape said silkily as he entered the recently vacated office.

"I know Severus."

**A/N- What do you all think? Please give me some feedback. Do you guys thing the greek god thing is plausible?**

**As always, you guys rock my socks!!! Much love to all of you for reading the product of my imagination and excess time :) **

**By the way... I SUCK at poetry and prose so the Prophecy is super lame, but it serves its purpose!!  
**

**Hit the review button!**


	10. Special Force

**A/N- So there's really no excuse for my lack of updates besides getting involved in another fic and real life is hectic. Here is my offering to appease ya'll. Hope you like it! Any suggestions are welcome!**

**June 12, 1997**

"Have you ever heard of the muggle military units known as the 'special forces'?" Hermione asked the motley crew assembled before her in the Room of Requirement. Her brother sat next to her with Harry on her other side. Draco was lounging comfortably on particularly squashy forest green armchair and the Weasley siblings were on a loveseat opposite the twins and Harry.

Her question caught blank looks from everyone except Harry, which didn't surprise Hermione a bit.

"Hmmm. Perhaps compare them to Aurors, except they are trained meticulously to not only catch the bad guys, but to infiltrate, strategize and survive anything and everything. They are the best of the best and are a small and usually covert group of individuals that are known for their skills and getting the job done." Hermione tried to explain to the group. Recognition and understanding began to show on the faces of her friends and allies (Malfoy).

"Okay? What is your point?" Ron questioned, his brow crinkled in confusion. Hermione smirked as she noticed Harry's eyes go wide and a small grin began to form.

"You want us to make our own Special Forces. A magical one." Harry breathed out in awe. Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"Think about it. Harry, Blaise and I have to defeat the Dark Lord somehow. In order to do that we will need to better than the Death Eaters in not only magic, but in tactics, fighting skill, survival situations and contingency plans. The aurors and the Order all work very hard, but they are busy with everything else as well as the war. We already have experience and the intelligence to be better. All we need to do is train and plan. In the end its going to be up to Harry, but we need to be the best and help him all the way until the end." Hermione passionately explained.

Silence followed her reasoning and Hermione fidgeted slightly while waiting for the group to think on her words. She heard Blaise's mental voice whisper in her mind as he thought to himself but she ignored it, allowing him privacy. From the corner of her eye she saw Draco nodding his head, deep in thought with his eyes trained to the floor.

"I think it's brilliant. Exactly what we need to keep Boy Wonder and the Twins ahead of the Death Eater's game." Draco agreed, and she saw Blaise nod his head in concurrence. His voice was deep and calm, so sure of his words that it sent an involuntary shiver down Hermione's spine. Hermione grinned up at her brother and then at her new ally before turning her eyes to the rest of group waiting for their reactions.

Ron had his eyes narrowed at Draco in suspicion and Hermione braced herself for Ron's inevitable harsh words.

"Really, now? Says the Death Eater himself! You would know all about the game the Death Eater's are playing wouldn't you?" He spat at Draco, with occasional glances at Blaise. Hermione felt Blaise bristle at the words aimed at his best friend. He opened his mouth to defend Draco but was cut off by movement from Draco.

The room stilled as Draco slowly lifted up his left arm sleeve. The smooth expanse of pale, unblemished skin spoke for itself. Ginny, Harry and Ron looked surprised but Hermione had a feeling he wasn't a Death Eater from the moment she overheard him in the Owlery.

Ron schooled his expression and scoffed. "I'm sure you are quite able to hide your true colors. That doesn't mean anything." Draco remained quiet but his anger was palpable, while Blaise looked ready to throttle Ron.

"Enough, Ronald Bilius Weasley! You will not say another word about Draco being a Death Eater, as he is clearly not one! You can't disillusion or hide a Dark Mark, its physically and magically impossible! If he were a Death Eater we would have seen a mark, so let it go! You don't have to like him, but you will not falsely accuse him or my brother, just because they are Slytherins or have Dark roots!" Hermione spoke in such a cold, menacing tone that it surprised everyone in the room. Magic crackled in the air around her and Blaise and Harry were forced to move away from her after they began to feel small electric shocks from the air surrounding her.

Ron looked uncomfortable and slightly frightened of his best friend and was shocked into silence until his sister elbowed him in the ribs and hissed at him to apologize quickly.

"Sorry, 'Mione, It won't bring it up again." He noted the air was still charged around Hermione and quickly stuttered and apology to Malfoy. "Sorry about that Malfoy."

Draco nodded his head curtly in acknowledgement, and Hermione finally relaxed. The room was silent for a moment before Harry broke the uncomfortable tension by further explaining what military Special Forces did.

_Defending Draco's honor, sister dear? _Blaise teased in Hermione's mind proudly. He appreciated Hermione's words and acceptance of his best friend. He heard her mental scoff.

_As if, Bazzie. I was just putting the issue to rest once and for all. If we're going to work together we need to trust each other and not argue like five year olds!_ Hermione sniffed primly in response. The truth was, she didn't know why she had reacted so strongly. Of course, Blaise picked up on this immediately.

_Puh-lease! You don't even buy that rubbish! Whatever, but if you start to fancy my best mate we are going to have words! Bazzie?_ Blaise questioned, confused at the nickname.

_I most certainly do not fancy Draco Malfoy! I hardly know him, and apart from being your best friend and semi-nice to me the last few days he has insulted me nearly every chance he has gotten for years! Bazzie is sort of your initials, B.A.Z. but, um, ya. I'm not good at this nickname thing._ Hermione could feel Blaise's mirth at her attempts at a nickname so she elbowed him to get him to stop laughing so loud in her head.

_Me thinks that thou protests too much, darling. Too much indeed. And your nickname isn't too horrible I suppose_. He added trying to make her feel better. Hermione smiled at her brothers attempts at making her feel better, but was annoyed at his questions about Draco. She heard Blaise ask Harry to explain something about the muggle military to him and Hermione took the opportunity to evaluate her thoughts and feelings regarding Draco, banking on Blaise's distraction to not hear her thoughts.

Draco had changed. Plain and Simple. He hadn't insulted or said a cross word to her all year and while it was a relief, she didn't understand the change. She had attributed it earlier to Draco simply maturing but now in light of the absence of a Dark Mark Hermione knew it went deeper than that. Draco intrigued Hermione, he was mysterious and intelligent. He was handsome as hell as well although admitting that aloud was would take effort and Veritaserum. Hermione made a snap decision to go to extra lengths to get to know and befriend Draco. The summer holidays and the training she wanted to commence with her friends was the perfect opportunity to do so. With a quick nod to herself, she tuned back into the conversation her friends were having and missed the small smirk that Blaise had on his face in response to his sister's thoughts.

* * *

The group of young people were all thinking of ways to train, plan and become better 'soldiers' when a crack rang out in the room. The startled teenagers looked around for the source of the disturbance and spotted Dobby, the strange but loyal house elf. Dobby bowed and grinned at the group, his big tennis ball eyes glowing with pride.

"Harry Potter and his friends, it's a pleasure to see you! Headmaster Dumbledore picked Dobby to summon you all to his office as soon as possible. He is wanting to speak with you all." Dobby squeaky voice trembled with the pride of being selected by the Headmaster.

"Thank you, Dobby" Harry and Hermione said in unison, smiling down at their friend. Dobby bowed a final time before disapperating with a crack. The group stood and left the room and headed straight to Dumbledore's office. When they were comfortably sitting around his desk, much like they had the previous day, Dumbledore spoke.

"Lemon Drop, anyone?" He asked kindly. The group shook their heads and waited to hear the reason they had been called.

"I have recently been able to solidify my theories on how Lord Voldemort was able to survive despite a rebounding killing curse. Have any of you ever come the term 'Horcrux'?" Dumbledore asked gently. Recognition lit in Hermione, Blaise and Draco's eyes immediately while the other three looked confused.

"May I inquire where you heard the term?" Dumbledore asked the three who had an inkling what it meant.

"My father." Draco replied simply. Blaise stated the same while Hermione mentioned a book.

Dumbledore stroked his beard for a moment before looking at the Weasley's and Harry.

"I have decided to tell you all because Harry and the Twins need to know this information if they want to stand a chance of defeating Voldemort and we all know they would inevitably share the information with the rest of you, so in favor of saving time, you all will listen and save your questions until I am finished explaining." He waited for the students to nod their acceptance before continuing.

"A horcrux is an object that is able to conceal a piece of a person's soul. It takes an immensely powerful wizard to perform the rites necessary to create a horcrux and an immensely evil wizard to do the damage necessary to split his soul in order to create one. A person can only split his soul by committing a crime so heinous against all common morality that the soul in effect rebels, and splits from itself. That crime is cold-blooded remorseless murder." He paused, allowing his words to sink in.

"I have played witness to the guilty conscience of a former professor who may have aided in perpetuating the idea of splitting ones soul in order to achieve immortality to a young Tom Riddle, known to all as Lord Voldemort. I have had theories about Tom's actions for years now, assuming that he had indeed created a horcrux and that has been confirmed by the memory that was shown to me. What I was grimly surprised to discover was that Tom in all likelihood created seven horcruxes to guard his severed soul."

There was a gasp as the students widened their eyes in horror and understanding. Tom Riddle had killed in cold blood at least seven times, which was not surprising for the most evil wizard in recent history, but to actually have know that his soul was tattered and split and hidden in objects to preserve his own evil life was disturbing.

"You will all be pleased to know that two horcruxes have already been destroyed. This leaves five more that we need to acquire and destroy." He motioned for questions.

"Sir you said two have been destroyed?" Harry asked hesitantly. Dumbledore smiled at Ginny before turning his twinkling eyes to the Twins.

"Yes, Harry. You actually destroyed the first one: Tom Riddle's diary." Harry was surprised but pleased. Ginny paled and reached for Harry's hand and took hold.

"The other Horcrux was destroyed by myself after the dear Twins warned me to do so immediately. The ring that I split in half was, in fact, a piece of Voldemort's soul trapped in a ring that belonged to Tom's maternal grandfather."

"That still leaves five. Do you know what they are?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore looked grim.

"I do not know for certain _where_ the objects are, but I have theories on _what_ the objects are." He explained. He stood gracefully and walked over to a small cabinet on the wall behind his desk. He retrieved a shallow stone basin, with what appeared be silvery liquid inside. The students recognized it to be a pensieve. He set it on his desk pressed his wand to his temple, a silver strand followed his wand as he brought it away from his head. He placed the strand in the bowl and waved his wand over the pensieve and Dumbledore's memories began to project.

"Before we begin, I must stress the importance of knowing your enemy for a successful defeat." Dumbledore said ominously.

The students watched memory after memory play out before their eyes. Tom Riddle in the orphanage, his souvenirs of childhood torture being discovered by Dumbledore. Dumbledore's conversation with the woman who ran the orphanage. Tom in Hogwarts, his charisma oozed and attracted power hungry followers. Tom working in Borgin and Burkes, talking to a woman who owned Helga Hupplepuff's cup. Memories that Dumbledore acquired from others and his own meshed to show the students important information on Lord Voldemort.

When the last of the memories played silence reigned in the room.

"Can any of you draw conclusions from what I have just imparted on you?" Dumbledore asked the group. His eyes regained that glimmer and his smile was less grim, as if he had hope in the group of students that sat before him.

"He likes to collect trophies from his cruel deeds." Ron noted.

Ginny nodded and added, "He seemed to have an obsession with the Founders of Hogwarts. I guess it's because he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin?"

Dumbledore nodded with a smile, encouraging her answer. Harry looked pensive and unsure, but suddenly burst in, "Did he track down objects that belonged to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor to use as horcruxes along with the Hufflepuff cup?"

"I doubt it. Slytherins don't put much stock in anything to do with Gryffindor." Draco pointed out. Dumbledore chuckled quietly.

"I have to agree with 's assessment. I do not believe that Tom used any artifacts related to Gryffindor, but I do believe that an object related to dear Rowena Ravenclaw has been used."

"So there is Hufflepuff's cup, something that belongs to Ravenclaw, and perhaps something from Salazar Slytherin? Or is the ring from Slytherin?" Ron asked. Blaise shook his head and mulled something over before speaking.

"The ring is a symbol of his maternal Pureblood side. He's a half-blood that hates his muggle father for abandoning him and his mother and for 'dirtying' his own almost royal bloodline. The ring was not the Slytherin artifact." Blaise theorized.

"Did anyone notice the necklace that His mother was wearing in the memory of the ministry official? It seemed very expensive and antique in comparison to the rest of the shack the Gaunt's were living in at the time. It also had an 'S'etched on the front. Gaunt said it was an heirloom handed down from Slytherin himself. The locket must be the Slytherin Horcrux." Hermione ventured. Dumbledore nodded and smiled proudly at all of his students conclusions.

"That still leaves two horcruxes." Ginny noted aloud. The pensive silence in the room was finally broken when Dumbledore spoke up.

"In an unrelated, or perhaps perfectly related, topic of discussion I'd like to offer my services to the noble endeavor you have all deemed necessary to shoulder. Whatever I can do to assist or guide you, I will gladly do. You are placing yourselves in grave danger and I suggest accepting my offer, and perhaps utilizing other 'tools' in an effort to maximize your effectiveness, hmm?" Dumbledore's eyes were alight with mirth and pride.

The students mouths were agape at his offer.

"How do you _do_ that?" Ron questioned in shock. Dumbledore chuckled and his lips twitched into something that suspiciously looked like a smirk.

"Ah, young , I presumed you would know by now. There is nary an event or situation that transpires in this castle that I do not know about."

"Well…-er- I-" Ron spluttered. Blaise decided to take pity on the poor redhead, who was turning a rather unattractive shade of puce.

"We thank you, Headmaster. We have yet to fully finalize our plans, but you will be one of the first to know what we decide. Hermione is going to be staying at Zabini manor this summer, in an effort to assimilate into our family, and Draco will also be staying. I wanted to invite the Weasley's and Potter to train and strategize over the summer. I have a feeling that Hermione will be very demanding on practicing and researching so I'm sure if you were to drop by the manor you could find us all and we could discuss this further." Blaise's words reflected his refined upbringing and he practically oozed charm and power.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. They were dismissed shortly after Blaise's words, Dumbledore smiled graciously at each of them. After promising to brainstorm and make a list of things they thought would be beneficial for their new group they split up to get some much needed rest.

* * *

**June 13, 1997**

"We will need to keep a store of various potions that will be beneficial. We'll need Veritaserum, Polyjuice, Pepper-up, Poison antidotes, Healing potions and perhaps the Draught of the Living Death. Of course we'll make more, especially healing potions and Polyjuice, but we should all at least have a vial of each on us at all times." Draco voiced his idea for their group.

"Draught of the Living Death?" Harry questioned. He had been impressed with Draco's idea and willingness to help, but that potion didn't make sense to Harry. When they had made it for Snape earlier in the year it was implied that it was a rarely used potion.

"Brilliant!" A slow smile crept up on Hermione's face. "That would be perfect if we ever were backed into a corner and needed to 'play dead'!" The potion could mimic the state of death, which would be advantageous if the they were ever caught by Death Eaters.

"I think we should all learn basic healing spells. We should know how to mend a broken bone and seal up lacerations at least. A few of us could learn more advanced stuff in case one of us is seriously injured but we should all know the bare essentials at least." Ginny continued, she had a personal fondness for healing and wanted to be a healer if she didn't get picked up to play professional Quidditch.

"Excellent idea." Blaise grinned roguishly at the redhead. Ginny smirked in his direction before snuggling deeper into Harry's embrace on the loveseat they shared in the Room of Requirement. Blaise was a known flirt and she knew not to take his charming smile and wink seriously.

"Obviously we'll need to practice dueling in pairs, as well as one against several others." Harry interjected, Dueling was his strength and something he knew would be essential.

"We'll need to come up with strategies for battle as well as what to do when cornered." Ron piped up. While Ron could not be said to be overly intelligent he was a brilliant strategist, proof in his title of reigning Wizards chess champion in Gryffindor Tower. When focused, Ron could work out a strategy quicker and more effectively than anyone their age.

"I think we should also learn physical self-defense." Blaise suggested quietly. Ron looked confused.

"But we have magic!"

"I think he has the right idea. Think about it, what if someone disarms us and we have no choice but to attack physically? Or what if a wandless wizard uses brute strength to fight us? Or what about the likes of Greyback and his pack? They don't use wands at all, they just attack!" Hermione defended her brother's suggestion.

"Okay, okay. Good point." Ron mumbled. The others snickered.

"So we have potion making, practicing healing, strategy, physical defense, and dueling for starters." Hermione listed aloud.

"Blimey, this is going to be a long summer." Ron succinctly stated with a dramatic shake of his head.

**A/N- Review Ya'll :) Pretty please!!**


End file.
